The Crystal Harris Series
by starlightonmars
Summary: When the Doctor gains a new companion in the form of dead girl Crystal Harris, the two begin a series of magical adventures in time and space. But it all goes wrong, and the Doctor must use all of his wit, courage and cunning to save her. Please R&R!
1. Forever Young

Some people have a purpose, a reason in life. For some, it is to rule, or to make money, and for others, it is to get through each day as it comes. But some people don't have purposes, they just die. Perhaps their purpose is to affect those around them. But Crystal Harris didn't have a purpose at all. She was born, and she died. That is, until someone intervened.

"Crystal!" Chelsea called, running into her room and leaping on her bed. "Get up freak."

"Get off my bed, now," Crystal ordered her sister.

"Calm down," Chelsea said, heading for the door. "If you're late for college I'm not covering for you."

"Whatever – see you later," Crystal said as Chelsea left.

Eurgh. Chelsea could be so annoying sometimes. The tart with a heart, Crystal called her. It was nearly eight o'clock, and when Crystal stomped downstairs she looked like a zombie. She grabbed some toast and attempted to comb her matted, dyed red hair. She caught her reflection in the toaster as she passed the kitchen. She'd definitely need some makeup. She was late already; she might as well make herself look nice.

"Crystal, what are you still doing here?" her mum, Zoe, asked. "You should have left ages ago. I'm about to take your dad to work."

"Step dad," Crystal corrected. "And we've always called him Tim."

"I don't need this now," Zoe said. "I've got a meeting later, and I'm stressed as it is."

Crystal sighed and wondered why nobody else in her family was as quiet as her. It was nice to have moments to herself, and not have to share them with her sister or mum, or even her step dad.

"Tim!" Zoe bellowed. "Hurry the hell up!"

"I'm coming!" Tim shouted.

He ran down the stairs, making a racket as usual. Crystal never really thought of it before, but she'd heard people whisper. It was no wonder nobody teased her for being different, her family were known for being the roughest around. Her step dad was tall and bald, and her mum often scraped her hair back as tight as she could. And it didn't help that they'd been on Jeremy Kyle. That was her stupid dad's fault. Still, he wasn't here anymore.

"See you later," Zoe said, slamming the door.

And it didn't help that her mum was pregnant either. A little baby boy. She would have bet that her mum had lined up an earring and head shave for it all ready. Poor kid. But when she got her A Levels she could get a proper job and move out from the area and never set foot in it again.

"Where did I put that book?" she muttered.

She'd left it on the side somewhere. There it was. Alice in Wonderland. She sighed and let it drop to the floor. If only someone came into her life and took her to magical worlds. Her hair would have to stay as it was. Crystal chucked the remainder of her toast in the bin, and opened the front door.

Across the stars, Madame Rene left her tent, and stood in the fresh air. The wind whipped her grey-brown hair around her face. The moment was almost upon the Earth. Crystal Harris was stepping out of her house. She was crossing the road. But the car wasn't coming; it had taken an unexpected detour. With a death knell sigh, Madame Rene disappeared.

Crystal headed across the road, when time froze. Her hair was frozen mid-flick, one foot in front of the other. There was a vworp sound, as the TARDIS materialised, unaware that time had frozen. The Doctor stepped out, looking at time around him.

"Woah," he muttered.

It felt strange to be walking along, when everything else had frozen to the spot. He looked across the street, and saw a girl, frozen in the middle of the road. He smiled – she was a typical human, hurrying for the bus, or late for work. Her dyed red hair was fixed in position, as was her locket, which was stuck, mid-swing in front of her face. Suddenly, the crystal in the locket flashed a violent purple, and the Doctor was thrown off his feet.

"What the…?" he groaned from the pavement.

He looked up, to see Madame Rene walking towards the girl. Behind her, time returned to normal, and the Doctor saw a car speeding round the corner. He tried to get to his feet, but he couldn't move; he was frozen too! The car sped through Madame Rene, who disappeared into smoke, and hit the girl full on, knocking her off her feet. Time resumed once more, and the Doctor managed to get up. He ran towards the girl, and was on his knees once again, bending over her, checking she was okay. She wasn't.

"Can you hear me?" he called. "My name's the Doctor. What's your name?"

"Crystal," Crystal informed him weakly. "What happened?"

"You were hit, by a car," the Doctor said. "Look at me. That's it, right at me. I need you to tell me about your locket."

"I've had it ever since I was a baby," Crystal said.

The Doctor gasped, as he saw what was happening. Crystal shimmered, and a second version appeared beside her, becoming stronger. The crystal in her locket was keeping her alive. But her body she was dying. This had only ever happened seven times before. He picked her up, and carried her to the TARDIS.

"What's happening to me?" Crystal murmured. "Where are we?"

"It's bigger on the inside, I know," the Doctor said. "I thought you were dying, but you aren't. Your locket is keeping you here. Do you feel better?"

"I do," Crystal admitted, sitting up. "Doctor, am I dead?"

"Yes," the Doctor said. "Think of it like this: your body is dead, but your soul isn't. It's holding on to the locket, which is keeping your body working. It's complicated."

"So I'm dead, but nobody will notice?" Crystal asked.

"Yes, except I left you on the pavement," the Doctor said. "There are two versions of you. One here, dead, but still here, and one out there, dead, but gone."

"So, I can't ever return home…" Crystal said.

"No, sorry," the Doctor replied.

"But this is brilliant!" Crystal cried. "I can stay with you! You have to protect me!"

"You can protect yourself," the Doctor said. "But if the locket is destroyed, you die. Properly. Gone, pzam!"

Crystal nodded. She was still a little confused.

"Let me get this straight. I'm two people. One who's dead outside, and one, kept alive by my locket, here," she said. "But who are you?"

"I'm the Doctor," the Doctor said. "An alien, from the planet Gallifrey."

"Cool."

The Doctor smiled slightly. As companions went, this one seemed okay. She had no choice but to stay with him now, and as long as her locket was fine, she'd be fine.

"But this means I'll live forever!" Crystal smiled. "I'll be young forever!"

"Yeah," the Doctor agreed. "But it's not all fun you know. You seem to be happy that you're dead, I thought you'd be upset."

"My life sucks, my family are all Chavs, and I go to Roundview College," Crystal sighed. "But now, that all changes."

The Doctor nodded, and set the TARDIS controls in motion.

"Where to first?"

Before Crystal could answer, the sound of sirens erupted from the street outside, and the screams of the people standing beside Crystal's body even made Crystal fall into a deathly silence. As she told the Doctor where she wanted to go, she thought about her old life – the life that she had left behind – and her new life, of death, destruction, and more death.

**The End**


	2. The Inner Circle

Crystal stepped out of the TARDIS, and looked around in awe.

"Where are we?" she asked the Doctor, who followed her.

"The Asteroid Bazaar," the Doctor announced. "It's a market on an Asteroid."

"It's amazing," Crystal smiled.

She turned around, but the Doctor had gone. He waved at her from beside a stall, where a woman was offering him a drink.

"Fancy a drink, me darlin'?" a voice asked.

"No thanks," Crystal replied.

"Come over here," the voice said. "What's your name?"

"Crystal, you?"

"Podmore," Podmore replied. "What's a pretty young lady like you doing on the Asteroid Bazaar?"

"Visiting," Crystal replied.

"Eh, come 'ere a sec!" Podmore gasped.

Slightly nervously, Crystal leaned over to Podmore, who grabbed her locket. With a slight feeling of pain, Crystal slapped him around the face, and he dropped it from his hands.

"What you do that for?" Podmore scowled.

"What did you touch my locket for?" Crystal growled in reply.

"Just wondering," Podmore said. "And I was right."

"Huh?"

Podmore leapt across his stall and grabbed Crystal. She screamed, and tried to slap him again. The Doctor heard the scream and turned around, running towards them. He was a few seconds away, when Podmore and Crystal vanished.

"No!" he shouted.

Several people stared at him as he threw Podmore's stall over, and ran into the TARDIS. A few feet away, a figure watched the Doctor go, and smiled.

"Things are unfolding faster than I thought," Madame Rene muttered, also vanishing.

Crystal groaned and landed with a thump. Immediately her eyes were blinded by white lights, and she heard Podmore a few feet away.

"She's one of you," he said.

"You really must choose a better time to enter," a woman sighed. "We don't need her on our table."

"Sorry," Podmore replied. "Will I be paid now?"

"Later," the woman said. "Now, go."

There was a zapping noise, and Podmore vanished.

"She doesn't look special," another female said. "Though you wouldn't believe it from all the male attention she's getting. That was directed at you, Finley."

"Shut up," a male replied.

Crystal sat up on the table and rubbed her eyes. Gradually, everything came into focus around her. She blushed, and slid off of the table when she saw the eyes glaring at her. Counting the number of people at the table, she remembered something the Doctor had told her:

"The crystal in your locket is keeping you alive," he'd said. "But your body is dying. This has only ever happened seven times before."

One of the women stood up, and moved to address her.

"Hello," she said. "What's your name?"

"Crystal Harris," Crystal replied. "Where am I?"

"We are the Inner Circle," the woman said. "Of death itself. We have all died, and are kept alive by personal objects. I take it your locket is the thing keeping you here?"

Crystal nodded. The woman showed a bracelet on her wrist, which, Crystal noticed, contained a small purple crystal.

"My name's Tina Feldon," the woman said. "And this is Finley Bradford, Vivian Darkwood, Seldon Oz, Mercedes Tiermann, Dennis Welch, and Hadrius Andes – our oldest member, who was a Roman soldier killed in battle."

"Hello," Crystal smiled. "But what am I doing here? Why did Podmore kidnap me?"

"Because he saw that you were like us," Dennis said.

"Do we do it?" Seldon asked.

"No," Vivian said sternly. "You never know when we might need a new member."

"And she seems nice," Tina added.

"I ain't killing no dead girl," Mercedes said helpfully.

"Hadrius – it's up to you," Seldon decided. "You're the oldest."

"Let her go," Hadrius nodded. "Like Vivian said, we never know when we'll need a new member. And we all know that new members are hard to come by. You can go."

Crystal looked confused. Hadrius pointed to the door of the room, signalling for her to leave.

"But what were you going to do to me?" Crystal asked. "What were you deciding?"

"They were decided whether to kill you or not," a voice said from behind her.

"Doctor!" Crystal cried, hugging him. "You found me."

"Yup," the Doctor grinned. "Like I said before, the Inner Circle only has seven members. And you're an eighth dead person – they couldn't have eight, it's only supposed to be seven! Heaven forbid there should be eight!"

"We've said she can go," Hadrius said. "Now leave."

"We're going anyway," the Doctor frowned.

He took Crystal and led her away. She looked back once more at the Inner Circle, who could have easily killed her.

"We'll meet again, you know," Tina said.

"I know," Crystal nodded. "But I'd hate to be one of you when I come along. After all, there can only be seven members…"

**To be continued...  
**


	3. When in Rome

Agrippina entered the small room, with a coin in her hand. She sat down on a stone, and stared at the woman across from her.

"I have money," she said, passing the coin to the woman.

"Thank you," the woman replied. "My name is Madame Rene. Now, where would you like to begin?"

The Doctor smiled at Crystal and leant back in his chair. She grinned back, and ran her fingers along the console.

"Where would you like to go?" he asked.

"The past," she replied. "I'd love to see the Titanic or something…"

"Seriously, if I go there any more times, it'll be Reaper heaven," the Doctor chuckled.

"I've got no idea what you're on about," Crystal sighed. "Fine. Let's go to Rome! I've seen all these films and stuff about it. And nobody will recognise me as dead there."

"That's more like it!" the Doctor beamed. "I love a bit of old Rome!"

He dived from his seat and set the controls.

"I can't see much about you," Madame Rene frowned. "But your son…"

"What?" Agrippina asked.

"He will become Emperor," Madame Rene announced. "And he will kill you."

"Let him kill me," Agrippina said. "Provided he becomes Emperor."

It was 59 AD, and Agrippina was preparing to board the boat. It had been many years since her encounter with Madame Rene, and she'd almost forgotten what they'd talked about. Her servant Acerronia Polla joined her beside the boat.

"This is going to be such fun," she sighed. "I love Rome."

"I only hope my son will be replaced soon," Agrippina said. "Rubellius Plautus will make a much better Emperor than my son Nero."

"Here comes Crepereius Gallus," Acerronia pointed. "We'll be able to set off soon."

Agrippina's thoughts were still on Emperor Nero, until the sound of the universe ripped through the air.

"What is that?" she muttered.

She stepped on to the boat to investigate the noise, and came face to face with a large, blue box.

"Hello," the Doctor beamed, stepping out of the TARDIS. "Come on Crystal, I've already met someone!"

"You've just stepped out of the TARDIS!" Crystal muttered, following him. "Christ you can pull fast. She's a bit old."

"And she's brought a friend!" the Doctor smiled, pointing to Acerronia, who followed Agrippina onto the boat.

"Crepereius is here," she announced. "If you'd like to get seated Agrippina."

The Doctor frowned, as Crystal shut the TARDIS door and followed Agrippina to her seat. Crepereius stepped onto the boat, and it began to sail.

"Woah, we're moving!" Crystal said, nearly falling out her seat. "Doctor, we're on a boat!"

"What year is this?" the Doctor asked Acerronia, following her to a seat.

"59," Acerronia smiled.

"That's so weird," Crystal laughed. "I'm used to 2010, not 59. I mean, that's just two numbers! That's so strange!"

"You get used to it," the Doctor shrugged. "Hang on, 59? And we're on a boat with Agrippina, the Younger?"

"No, the Older," Agrippina said sarcastically. "Of course I'm the Younger, have you seen the Older?"

"The oarsmen have wished you a pleasant journey," Crepereius said, sitting next to Agrippina.

"Oh I bet they have," the Doctor frowned. "Crystal, we've got to go, now."

He stood up, and dragged Crystal from her seat.

"What do you mean?" she hissed.

"This boat is designed to collapse," the Doctor replied. "It's a trap, by Agrippina's son, Nero."

"Emperor Nero?" Crystal gasped. "That bloke who fiddled himself?"

"He didn't fiddle himself!" the Doctor sighed. "Don't you learn anything in History? Oh never mind, yes, Nero, the very same. We've got to go."

"We should warn her!" Crystal cried.

Agrippina heard Crystal's cries, and left her seat to confront the Doctor.

"What are you talking about?" she demanded to know. "I demand to know!"

"The boat, it's a…" the Doctor began to explain.

Before he could finish, there was a crash, and the canopy above Agrippina's seat collapsed, crushing Crepereius. Acerronia screamed; falling backwards as the others hit the floor.

"What the actual hell?" Crystal moaned.

The Doctor ran over to where Crepereius was seated, and sighed. Agrippina looked up from the floor, but the Doctor shook his head.

"He's dead."

"But, they were trying to kill Agrippina!" Crystal cried. "Hadn't we better get out of here?"

"It's too late," the Doctor replied. "I don't remember what happened here, but I'm pretty sure History doesn't tell the story of the Doctor and his dead friend arriving and the canopy crushing the wrong person!"

"Doctor, the oarsmen are coming!" Agrippina said, climbing to her feet. "I demand that you get me out of here."

"I'll demand you in a minute!" the Doctor warned. "Come on!"

He led the way along the boat, grabbing Agrippina by the arm and hauling her along. Crystal began to follow, before she remembered Acerronia, and doubled back.

"Acerronia, are you all right?" she asked, leaning over her. "We've got to get out of here; the oarsmen are coming to kill Agrippina."

"I'm fine," Acerronia replied, climbing out of the wreckage.

As Crystal led the way, Acerronia screamed, and pointed at the oarsmen who were running towards them.

"Run!"

The Doctor led Agrippina to where the TARDIS had been. He frowned at the empty space, and wondered where it had gone.

"What are you looking for?" Agrippina asked.

"My ship," the Doctor explained. "Ah, there she is! All the way down there!"

He ran to the other side of the ship, and pointed to a large crack in the boat. Bobbing in the water was the blue box Agrippina had seen earlier.

"That's down there!" Agrippina sighed.

"You're gonna have to climb, come on," he urged. "Crystal, hurry up, it's getting dark! And I dunno how long before the boat sinks!"

He ran back to the other side of the boat as Agrippina began to climb down the wreckage. Crystal came legging it around the corner, almost slamming in to the Doctor. Acerronia was following her, out of breath. As the Doctor began to lead them to the TARDIS, there was a crash, and they fell through the floor.

"The boat's collapsing!" Crystal screamed.

"You've gotta let go when I say when!" the Doctor yelled. "We need to swim to the TARDIS!"

Crystal held on to the side of the boat, bits of wood flying everywhere around her. She looked sideways at Acerronia, who was managing to climb up and out of the wreckage. She eventually managed to pull herself out, and turned back to Crystal.

"Take my hand!" she cried, leaning down.

"Go without us," Crystal said. "We've got the TARDIS – we'll take Agrippina home."

Acerronia nodded, and ran off. There was a crash somewhere to the right, and the oarsmen thundered along the ship.

"Agrippina!" one of them roared.

"Check down there," another one said.

"Doctor! They're gonna look down here and see us!" Crystal hissed.

"Keep waiting," the Doctor ordered. "Remember, when I say when."

One of the oarsmen stepped over to the hole, but a cry from across the boat made him stop.

"Halt!" Acerronia cried. "I am Agrippina!"

Crystal gasped as the oarsmen began to run at Acerronia. There was a cracking of bone, and a splash. The Doctor saw Crystal's horrified expression, and decided it was time.

"When!" he yelled, letting go of the wood.

Crystal screamed, and let go. The two of them fell through the wreckage, and into the water. Agrippina cried out to them from where she was sat on the TARDIS. Swimming over to her, the Doctor pulled out the TARDIS key and opened the door.

"Step inside," he gestured to Agrippina.

Emperor Nero sat on his throne, and growled as Fabius and Helena scurried over to him.

"Your Emperorness, I'm afraid to tell you, your mother survived," Fabius said quietly.

"How did that happen?" Nero roared.

"She swam back to the shore," Helena smiled.

"That's not a good thing!" Fabius whispered.

"Oh," Helena frowned.

"Go and deal with her," Nero snapped. "Chalk it up as suicide – tell the public she was plotting to kill me or something. Away!"

He waved his hand, and Fabius hurried away, before returning and dragging Helena with him.

Agrippina waved as the TARDIS departed, and returned to her house. She sadly thought of Acerronia and Crepereius, and how they'd died. There was a crash, and the door to her house burst open. She stepped backwards, startled, and saw Fabius and Helena run into the room, carrying a knife.

"Nero must really want me dead," she observed.

"I'm afraid he does," Helena said with sympathy. "Still, can't be helped."

"Don't talk to her!" Fabius hissed.

"Sorry," Helena replied.

Fabius raised the knife, and advanced on Agrippina.

"Smite my womb," Agrippina snarled. "Destroy the part of me that ever created so abominable a son!"

And with a small sigh, Fabius did.

**To be continued...  
**


	4. Seven Deadly Sins

"Are you sure we made the right decision about Crystal Harris?" Vivian Darkwood asked.

She sat down at the table, one of the Inner Circle. Five of the Inner Circle glanced back at her, but one did not.

"I'm not sure," Seldon Oz admitted.

"But that's not important at the moment," Tina Felden interrupted. "We need to talk about Finley."

The only member not present at the table, Finley Bradford, had disappeared a few hours ago. The Inner Circle had to act quickly, before something happened. They just hoped the Death Collectors wouldn't get wind of the events.

"The Death Collectors will find out soon," Hadrius Andes announced. "We need to find him before they send a gate."

The others shuddered. They were all dead, but, like Crystal, had survived through personal objects. But there was a 'rival group' called the Death Collectors, who were in charge of preventing people from going to 'heaven' – a white place of happiness and joy, designed to imitate human views of real heaven mentioned in the bible. When a person the Death Collectors had targeted died, a pair of golden gates appeared, and, believing it was 'heaven', they stepped through them, only to discover they were in a world of pain – where the Death Collectors worked them to death all over again. The Death Collectors' main targets were the Inner Circle, and now Crystal. They hated the 'undead', and wanted them to work until they were sick.

"We can't leave," Dennis Welch sighed. "We'd be targets of the Death Collectors too."

"I ain't busting my butt off for Finley," Mercedes added. "What's he ever done for us? Why did he disappear like that? Where did he go?"

"I've got an idea," Hadrius said. "Perhaps we should remember Crystal…?"

Crystal smiled at the Doctor, and stepped out of the TARDIS. She was grateful for letting her talk to Finley Bradford. He'd contacted her through the TARDIS, and she'd asked to see what he wanted. The Doctor was unsure, but, nonetheless, he let her go.

"Hey," she said to Finley.

"Hello," he replied. "Did you think we'd meet so soon?"

"I have that effect over men," Crystal snorted.

"I'm not denying that," Finley chuckled. "I need your help. I did something stupid – don't ask. But the Judoon are after me. I need somewhere to hide for a while, okay?"

"I won't ask, though I'd rather you told me what happened," Crystal said. "But I understand. Where do you want to hide?"

"Anywhere you like," Finley smiled gratefully. "The Doctor's TARDIS can take me anywhere, right?"

"Yeah, but he always gets it wrong," Crystal laughed. "Come on in…"

As they stepped towards the TARDIS, it was surrounded by a bright blue light, and disappeared. Finley pulled Crystal away, and they began to run.

"The Judoon have taken the TARDIS," Finley explained. "We have to hide! As soon as they find out I'm not onboard, they'll look for me here."

"Where are we anyway?" Crystal asked as they ran along a deserted road.

"I had to tell you to meet somewhere dangerous, cos I hoped that the Judoon wouldn't want to risk coming here to capture me," Finley said. "It's the year 5.5/apple/26. Soon the sun will expand, and the Earth will be destroyed. Hence the lack of anyone except us. And now we're trapped here, and it's my fault."

"You didn't know they'd take the TARDIS," Crystal replied. "It's not your fault."

Just as Finley had predicted, the office block style Judoon ships hovered over the doomed Earth, before landing. Very soon, Crystal and Finley were hiding in what looked like an abandoned supermarket. The Doctor, meanwhile, was on the Judoon ship.

"I've got nothing to do with this!" he complained. "You really should let me go."

"The punishment for helping a criminal is death," a Judoon explained. "Sentence – execution – unless Judoon find Finley Bradford."

"Ah."

Finley pulled Crystal along the aisles in the supermarket, as the Judoon stomped along the streets.

"Why does it stink in here?" Crystal coughed.

"When everyone left, they didn't take all of the food with them," Finley explained.

"And some of it's rotting," Crystal realised. "Can you get disease from rotting food?"

Finley ignored her, and they ducked behind the frozen food as the Judoon smashed through the front of the supermarket. One of them lifted a scanning instrument, and it bleeped twice.

"Two humans in vicinity," he announced. "One is target Finley Bradford."

"Find them," a second Judoon ordered.

Finley grabbed Crystal's arm and pulled her to the back of the store. One Judoon caught sight of Crystal and fired. She screamed, and fell to the floor, and was promptly showered by frozen peas.

"Come on!" Finley yelled.

With one last heave he pulled her from the aisle, and they headed down the Pot Noodle aisle. Another Judoon fired at the pair, but missed and hit a stack of baked beans. After running past a shelf of eggs, Crystal and Finley made it out of the back entrance.

"Where are we going now?" Crystal shouted.

"We need to find a shuttle, and get off this planet," Finley replied.

"Let's hope the Doctor will find us," Crystal said. "If he can get off the Judoon ship that is."

Meanwhile, the Doctor was edging his way to the TARDIS. One of the Judoon turned around, and he froze on the spot.

"The Doctor will stay in position," the Judoon grunted.

"The Doctor will not!" the Doctor cried, running for the TARDIS.

The Judoon fired at the Doctor, but missed. As the Doctor raced to open the TARDIS door, the Judoon followed him. As the TARDIS began to fade away, the Judoon stepped inside.

"Oh, hello," the Doctor frowned. "Don't try and raise your weapon, it won't work in here."

"Take me back," the Judoon ordered.

"I can't," the Doctor said, smiling slightly. "I need to find Crystal and Finley. What's your name?"

"Ryfo," Ryfo replied. "Where are we going?"

"To Earth," the Doctor shrugged. "To find my friends."

Finley and Crystal were almost at the shuttle depot, when they noticed the spaceships leaving.

"Why are the Judoon going?" Crystal asked. "They're letting us go?"

"I don't know," Finley replied. "But it can't be good…"

As they turned the corner and ran down another deserted street, everything seemed to get brighter. Crystal squinted and shielded her eyes, looking up into the sky once more.

"The sun's expanding!" she screamed. "The Earth's going to be destroyed!"

The whole planet seemed to shake, and the pair were thrown to the floor. The sun began to rapidly expand, shattering light and heat everywhere. Finley held Crystal's hand as the world began to end.

**To be continued...  
**


	5. Fugitive

Finley pulled Crystal towards the nearest building, and into a shuttle car. With a noise like a saw, the shuttle began to fire up, and shot into the sky.

"What are you doing?" Crystal screamed, ramming a seat belt on.

"Getting us away from the Earth!" Finley shouted back. "Hold on tight!"

The Doctor clutched the TARDIS console in shock. Ryfo watched him nervously, unsure of what to say.

"The sun's about to be destroyed," the Doctor said quietly. "Crystal's dead, and it's my fault."

"Maybe human girl survived?" Ryfo suggested.

The Doctor shook his head, and pointed to the scanner.

"She'd appear on here, she's not alive anymore," he sighed.

"Or, she not on Earth," Ryfo pointed.

The Doctor frowned, and slipped on his brainy specs, gazing at the scanner. Suddenly, he gave a cry of happiness, and pointed a little way above the Earth, where two dots were moving upwards. Then he frowned once more, and shifted the zoom away from Earth. Just as he had suspected, Platform One, complete with Lady Cassandra, the Face of Boe, and the Moxx of Balhoon, was floating above the Earth, and Crystal and Finley were headed straight for it.

"We've docked, at some kind of space station," Finley announced. "The computer's calling it Platform One. Apparently, above us are several rich aliens gathered to watch the Earth burn."

"Lovely," Crystal said. "Shall we go and meet them?"

As they stepped through a door, several Judoon appeared behind them. They began to fire their lasers, but the door had already closed. Finley grabbed Crystal and pulled her along a corridor, and through another door. They ran down another corridor, then into a large suite. Crystal leant against the back of a large tank, catching her breath.

"We should be safe for now," she said. "There's nobody here."

Suddenly, the tank began to move, and with a cry, Crystal fell to the floor. As the tank began to turn around, Finley gasped, as the Face of Boe turned to face them.

"Who are you?" the Face of Boe asked telepathically.

"Please, ignore us, we're just dead beings," Finley replied, bowing slightly.

"Everything has its time," the Face of Boe said. "I know that better than most. Rise."

Crystal and Finley climbed to their feet, wondering what would happen know. They heard footsteps down the corridor; a rhythmic marching from the Judoon.

"What do we do?" Crystal hissed at Finley.

"Hide yourselves behind me," the Face of Boe said.

"Thank you," Finley whispered.

The pair ducked behind the Face of Boe and waited with bated breath. The door to the suite opened, and a Judoon walked it. It began to spout orders, but hesitated when it saw Boe.

"Have you seen two humans?" it asked.

"I have not," Boe replied.

The Judoon nodded, and left. Crystal and Finley came out from behind Boe, and smiled. He gave a slight nod, and the pair left the room. Just as they were walking down the corridor, an announcement informed them that 'Earth Death is in 5 minutes'. Soon, the Earth would be destroyed, and, elsewhere on the ship, Lady Cassandra, the paper-thin last Human, was setting a plan in motion, and being very dramatic about it:

"The planet's end. Come gather! Come gather! Bid farewell to the cradle of civilization. Let us mourn her with a traditional ballad."

As Crystal ran along a corridor, she heard music, specifically, Toxic by Britney Spears. Despite the seriousness of the situation, she began to laugh. Finley rolled his eyes and headed over to a terminal.

"There's a sunfilter, programmed to descend," he said. "Someone's sabotaging the ship. The Judoon are gonna think we're behind it, we need to get out of here."

"But where are we gonna go?" Crystal asked. "I saw a sign earlier – all teleports are banned."

Ryfo coughed impatiently. The Doctor briefly looked up, before returning his attention to the console. When Ryfo coughed once more, the Doctor sighed, and looked up again.

"Yes?"

"Are we not going to Platform One?" Ryfo asked.

"We can't," the Doctor sighed. "There's already a version of me there, and, if we go the Reapers could appear, and, on top of Lady Cassandra muddling with the security systems, we'll all be eaten."

"That is not good," Ryfo summarised.

"Not good, no," the Doctor said.

"Maybe Doctor could return me?" Ryfo asked hopefully.

"Oh, alright then," the Doctor sighed. "But let Finley Bradford go – he's already dead, there isn't much you can do to punish him."

Ryfo thought about this, and reluctantly nodded. The Doctor let out a small smile, and aimed the Sonic Screwdriver at Ryfo, who disappeared in a blue flash.

"Earth Death in 2 minutes," the computer announced.

Crystal and Finley watched the Judoon, from a hiding place, teleport away from Platform One. Suddenly, Crystal's phone rang, and she answered it.

"Hello? Doctor? What, seriously? Okay. Two minutes, yeah, we'll hurry. See you in a minute!"

Finley looked at, and she grinned. Taking his hand, she began to run down the corridor.

"The Doctor persuaded the Judoon to let you go," she grinned. "We need to get to the confiscation office, it'll have a teleport."

"And it all sounds so easy," Finley said. "What's the catch?"

Before Crystal could reply, the glass wall along the corridor began to crack in several places. Rays of light shot through the cracks, and burned the wall opposite. Crystal dropped to the floor, pulling Finley down with her.

"Planet explodes in 3… 2… 1…" the computer announced.

Crystal closed her eyes, as planet Earth was destroyed. Finley looked above her head, and noticed the rays of light were no longer fizzing through the glass, which seemed to be repairing itself. He gave a laugh of relief.

"Exoglass repair, exoglass repair," the computer exclaimed.

"Do you want me to take you back to the Inner Circle?" the Doctor asked.

He stood in the TARDIS, facing Finley, who shook his head. He smiled at Crystal, who was sat in a chair, and made a decision.

"I'd like you to take me to Earth," he said. "It's been a long time since I've been there and… seeing it be destroyed like that…"

"A wise choice," the Doctor smiled. "Maybe you should wait for everything to calm down before you go back to the Inner Circle."

"So you're gonna go back to them?" Crystal asked, standing up as the Doctor set the TARDIS in motion.

"I've got to," Finley replied. "They're my family; they understand what its like to be dead, as do you."

Crystal nodded thoughtfully as the TARDIS faded away. When it materialised on Earth, the Doctor hung back, nodding at Crystal to say goodbye. She smiled gratefully, and followed Finley out of the TARDIS and into a hotel room.

"I'll be staying here for a while," he said. "The Doctor paid for it, tell him thanks."

"I will," Crystal grinned. "What – what is that?"

As they were talking, a pair of golden gates rippled into existence, almost growing up the wall. Crystal headed towards it, believing it to be heaven, but Finley grabbed her arm.

"It's not what you think," he explained. "When a person the Death Collectors have targeted die, a pair of golden gates appear, and, obviously, the dead person thinks it's heaven. They step through the gates, only to discover they're in a world of pain – where the Death Collectors work them to death all over again. Get out of here – run!"

Crystal faltered, unsure. She looked once more at Finley, and screamed. His eyes were pure white – he was clearly possessed. She ran to the door, but it was locked. She was lifted off her feet by Finley, and dragged towards the gates.

"LET ME GO!" she screamed, clinging on to the bed.

Finley tugged harder, and her hand slipped. She screamed once more as she dropped to the floor. Her nails dug into the wooden floorboards as Finley continued to drag her to the gate. As they got closer, Crystal kicking and screaming all the way, the gates opened. Instead of wall where the gates were open, she saw a bright white light.

"Please, Finley, oh God, please!" she yelled. "I don't want to die."

As she began to cry, Finley let go of her. Her legs dropped to the floor, and she crawled away from him. His eyes were their normal colour, and he had overcome his possession.

"Get out of here," he said quietly, dangerously. "GO!"

Crystal clambered to her feet, and ran to the door. When she realised what Finley was going to do, she screamed. There was nothing she could do – she was forced to watch as Finley headed towards the gate, the white light, the death, and the sleek golden doors closed behind him. There was a flash of white light, and the gates disappeared.

"Sorry."

Crystal opened the hotel room door, which unlocked itself with a click, and headed back to the TARDIS. Finley Bradford was dead – he had sacrificed himself, and would now be living in a world of pain to save her life. Crystal Harris, the dead girl with red hair and tears running down her cheeks, was alive because of Finley Bradford. And yet, with his passing, she had never felt so dead.

**To be continued...  
**


	6. The Funeral

The TARDIS landed in the marquee, and the door opened with a small click. Crystal Harris poked her head around the door, to find that the small grassy area lined with tables was empty. She stepped out of the TARDIS, and closed the door behind her. The Doctor was busy at the console, examining the 'broken' scanner, which just so happened to be showing the football at the same time.

"This looks a bit posh," Crystal muttered to herself.

She picked up a champagne glass, and drank from it as she headed down some stone steps. When she reached the bottom, she saw the funeral. There were rows of chairs, all filled with people wearing black. Sitting at the front was a family; a mum, a dad, and a blonde girl with a short dress. At the very front was a coffin and a priest saying something about the person inside it.

"I bet he's saying 'they had a very bubbly personality', or 'they were very cheeky', which is codeword for 'they'd be in prison in the next few years'."

Her eyes were drawn back to the tarty blonde, who was looking at the sky. Suddenly, her head turned around, as if she sensed Crystal watching her. For a second, the pair's eyes met, and the blonde screamed. Crystal fell to the floor, gasping. She recognised that blonde – it was her sister Chelsea. She'd just stumbled into her own funeral.

"Oh. My. God."

Zoe Harris looked up at her daughter, who was standing with a horrified expression on her face. She frowned and stood up, her eyes following the direction of her daughter's.

"What is it Chelse?" she asked.

"I'll be back in a minute," Chelsea replied.

She left her seat and headed down the aisles, aware that everyone was watching her. One of her aunties was shaking her head in a disapproving manner, so she hitched her skirt up even further. She almost laughed when her great uncle spat his dentures out, but the image of Crystal was etched into her brain. When she reached the steps, she saw Crystal lying on the floor, with a petrified expression.

"Crys?" she asked. "Is that really you?"

"Oh God," Crystal muttered. "You weren't supposed to see me, I didn't… I didn't realise this was my funeral."

"But if you're here, who's in that coffin?" Chelsea frowned. "You're not dead. I gave you my best shoes; you're flipping supposed to be wearing them to heaven!"

"You gave my body shoes?" Crystal laughed, shakily standing up.

"I'm confused. Are you dead or not? Don't tell me you've been faking it. I knew you loved attention, but this? This is bad even for you. Christ, I forgot my sister was the world's biggest lying bitch."

She turned away, beginning to cry. She'd spent days mourning the sister she'd never properly spoken to in years, who'd constantly been fighting with her, whom she'd never said she loved, and now she was alive. And her shoes were on some other bitch's feet.

"It's complicated," Crystal said. "I am dead, honestly. But my locket, the one you got me when I was little, it's keeping me alive. Don't ask how, cos I don't know. But I could hardly come back home when my body was sprawled all over the pavement."

"Your locket?" Chelsea asked. "With the purple crystal in it?"

Crystal nodded, and held up her locket. Chelsea's eyes widened, and she hugged her sister.

"I'm so glad you're alive," she said. "Well, sort of alive anyway. Listen, can you sneak back home for the night? I want to talk to you about everything that's happened since you died. I miss you, okay?"

"I miss you too," Crystal sniffed. "You'd better get back to my funeral. I expect they'll be burying me soon."

"Oh no, they won't do that," Chelsea replied. "We're cremating you."

"WHAT?" Crystal yelled. "I wanted to be buried! They're gonna burn your shoes!"

She moved to run down to the procession, but her foot slipped on the floor, and she hit her back on the stone steps. Suddenly, the ground cracked beneath her feet, and Chelsea fell into the bushes.

"What the hell?" she muttered. "What just caused that crack? Crys, what's the matter?"

"Run Chelsea," Crystal said. "Run, please."

Chelsea turned and began to run; not down to the funeral, but up to the steps, where she ran straight into the Doctor.

"Hello," the Doctor grinned. "Do you know where I might find Crystal Harris?"

"Down there," Chelsea pointed. "But something's wrong with her."

"Doctor, stay back!" Crystal pleaded.

The Doctor ignored her, and bent down to get a closer look, slipping on his brainy specs as Chelsea followed suit. Crystal screamed in pain, clutching her chest. White light burst from her body, sending Chelsea flying somewhere to the right.

"What's happening to me?" Crystal gasped.

"You're in shock," the Doctor explained. "And it's making your body react in extreme ways. You could say you're becoming a poltergeist."

"Is Chelsea okay?"

"She's groaning slightly, so she's not unconscious," the Doctor said. "What's shocked you so badly, anyway?"

"It's my funeral, down there."

Crystal attempted to point down the hill, but ended up blasting the Doctor off his feet instead. He scrambled to his feet, groaning, to see Crystal rise into the air, light blasting from her body. Down the hill, the people seated at the funeral began to scream as the wind picked up around them. Somewhere to their left, a hurricane grew from the wind, rising up and consuming the funeral.

"Tim, Tim? Chelsea?" Zoe cried. "Where are you?"

Tim dodged a chair and grabbed Zoe's arm, pulling her away from the hurricane. Someone behind them was pulled into the storm, screaming, and Zoe was forced to push a relative out of the way as they rushed to safety. Chelsea rubbed her head and sat up, screaming as the hurricane tore its way towards her. The Doctor grabbed her and pulled her out of the way as it moved in their direction.

"We need to calm Crystal down!" he shouted to her. "Come with me!"

He took her hand, and pulled her up the stone steps. Minutes later, the TARDIS flew from its spot and span through the air, twisting and thrashing to find Crystal, who was a few feet from the hurricane. The TARDIS doors opened, and Chelsea leant out, reaching out to Crystal.

"Please, stop!" she cried. "Look down there; mum and Tim are going to be pulled into that hurricane! You've got to stop before you kill our entire family! I know you're upset, but if you calm down, I'll tell everyone you want to be buried!"

"I… I can't stop," Crystal said, beginning to cry. "I'm sorry Chelse."

"You have to try!" Chelsea yelled. "Think about when Tim took us to the park that day! He was trying to bond with us, cos he was moving in with us. We made him buy us ice cream, remember?"

"And you put yours on his head," Crystal laughed. "I thought he was gonna go mad, but he didn't… he just laughed."

"That's right," Chelsea nodded encouragingly. "I bet you didn't even notice, but the hurricane's stopped."

Crystal looked around, and saw the sun streaming through the clouds. She felt herself begin to sink to the ground, as if she were a feather. Chelsea reached out and pulled her into the TARDIS, before hugging her.

"Thank you," Crystal smiled.

"You helped," Chelsea grinned. "I'd better be getting back to mum and Tim, they'll be worried. Tell that Doctor of yours to look after you, or he'll have to answer to me."

"I'll visit every day," Crystal said. "And if you get the chance… tell mum and Tim you had a dream about me or whatever… and that… Tim's all right."

Chelsea nodded and left the TARDIS, as the sunlight shone through the bushes, past the buffet tables and the champagne glasses, and Zoe and Tim as they hugged Chelsea, remembering the daughter they had lost, but knew was never really gone.

**To be continued...  
**


	7. Law and Order

The TARDIS dematerialised from the Moon. A few seconds later, it materialised. Crystal Harris stepped out, and examined the house as the Doctor followed.

"When are we?" she asked.

"10th of February," the Doctor replied. "1542, England, and a Tudor house at that."

"I've always wanted to go to the Tudor times," Crystal grinned. "And you're sure it's here?"

"It?" the Doctor frowned. "It is a he. And his name is Rumpleton. But yes, I'm sure he's here."

"Remind me, why are we hunting Rumpelstiltskin?" Crystal asked.

"Because _he_ is a human hunter," the Doctor replied. "And he knows we're after him, so he's going to be hard to catch. Let's split up – search the house and grounds, and if you can't find him, return to the TARDIS."

"Won't that be a bit dangerous?" Crystal wondered. "If he's a human hunter, I mean, cos he might come after us. Though I suppose you're a Time Lord, and I can't really be considered human anymore…"

"You're still human," the Doctor smiled. "But you should be safe – he only hunts the people he's paid to hunt, and right now, that's someone here."

"You don't know who, though," Crystal summarised.

"No, but I bet we'll find out. Ring me if anything happens, I want to be informed of anything, no matter how big or small, it could be a clue as to who we're protecting."

Crystal nodded, and walked down the corridor to the left side of the house. The Doctor looked back at her, before heading down to the right side of the house. Very quickly, Crystal found a staircase, and headed down the steps. At the bottom was a kitchen, full of people, all silent. She approached one of them, hoping to discover more about the house.

"Excuse me, could you tell me where I am?" Crystal asked the woman.

"You're in Syon House," the woman replied. "They're about to take _her_ away."

"Who?"

"Catherine Howard, the Queen," the woman said, with a voice of disgust. "To the Tower, I expect."

"She was King Henry's wife, right?" Crystal asked. "The… fifth one?"

"That's right," the woman nodded. "She's been found guilty of treason, had numerous affairs, so I've heard. Oh look, there she goes now."

Crystal heard a scream, and rush out of the house. In her haste to help, she hit the doorframe, and fell onto the ground. Several men pulled a pretty girl in a dress by her wrists. She screamed and fought, but they managed to drag her to the carriage, which poorly hid a cage inside its wooden panels.

"Get off her!" Crystal cried, running to help.

She shook the gravel out of her hair as she leapt at one of the men. Instead of landing on his back, she passed right through him. Falling backwards in terror, she realised that nobody could see or hear her.

"Oh God…" she muttered. "I don't want to be invisible for the rest of my life!"

She chased after the woman, and passed through the solid metal of the cage bars. The door was closed, and one of the men bent down on the ground, picked something up and threw it in the cage.

"I believe this is yours, your majesty," he said, mock-bowing.

The woman ignored the object, beginning to sob as the cage was driven away. Crystal looked at the object, and grabbed it.

"That's my locket!" she cried.

The woman beside her jumped in fright, and clutched the bars once more. Crystal realised that she could see and hear her very clearly. She reached for the cage, and it felt solid once more.

"Ah, you can see me."

"Who are you?" the woman asked, shrinking back into the corner.

"My name's Crystal, I don't want to hurt you," she said, attempting a smile.

"I'm Catherine Howard," Catherine replied. "How… how did you just… appear out of thin air?"

"I'm dead," Crystal explained. "God, I've had to explain this so many times. I need to think of a word for dead, but not dead. Right, ignore all of that, okay? I'm an immortal."

"An immortal?" Catherine gasped. "And that locket of yours, it can turn you invisible?"

"It's keeping me alive, actually," Crystal said. "I didn't realise people wouldn't see me without it. I've only recently become an immortal, and I guess I haven't found everything out that there is to know."

"Well, I know you're lucky," Catherine sighed. "I was stupid… had affairs with men I didn't even like, and now… it's the Tower, and then execution for me. You don't understand what it's like… Henry has a bad leg, it smells at night… do you really think I want to make love to that?"

Crystal shook her head, and grimaced. Suddenly, her phone rang, and she pulled it out. She'd completely forgotten about the Doctor.

"Oh, hey."

"Where are you?" the Doctor asked. "I just found Rumpleton, but he scampered off to London."

"You'll never believe this, but I'm in a cage," Crystal replied. "Going to London."

"Rumpleton captured you?" the Doctor asked in disbelief.

"Not quite," Crystal blushed. "I kind of… fell into the cage. Oh, and say hi to Catherine Howard."

"_The_ Catherine Howard?" the Doctor gaped. "Actual Catherine Howard?"

"Yeah, _actual_ Catherine Howard," Crystal laughed. "If you find the time, feel free to join us at the Tower of London, or perhaps the scaffolds."

She put the phone down, and saw Catherine glare at her. She was obviously unimpressed with Crystal's scaffolding remark.

"Sorry."

The Doctor made his way through the crowds. All watched the scaffold, waiting for Catherine Howard to step out and put her head on the block. But the Doctor was there for a more serious matter – Rumpleton was looking for someone in the crowd.

"I wouldn't normally use a gun, but this situation is serious," the Doctor convinced himself. "You have to do it, Crystal could be in danger. She's with Catherine right now, risking her life to help her, and you owe her that. You keep her safe. And don't let Rumpleton kill Henry VIII either."

He was pretty sure that his history was accurate, and that Henry hadn't attended the execution of his fifth wife, but he wanted to make sure. History would seriously be skewered if Rumpleton succeeded in killing him. A hush fell over the crowd, as Catherine stepped out onto the scaffold. The Doctor squinted, and could just make out Crystal following her, holding her hand. He spotted the lump in Catherine's pocket, where Crystal's locket was keeping its owner invisible to human eyes.

"You all know why I'm here today," Catherine called, addressing the audience.

"Don't cry," Crystal urged her. "I'm here for you."

"My punishment is just and fair, and I have betrayed my king, and my people. I ask that my family grant me mercy, and that you pray for my soul," Catherine continued, her voice cracking slightly.

She knelt down, and rested her head on the block. Crystal squeezed her hand, as the blow landed, and Catherine was killed. What happened next was over very quickly. Crystal was thrown off of her feet by a blast that was invisible to all but herself and the Doctor. Beside Catherine's body, a second Catherine was forming, the small purple crystal in her brooch glowing. The Doctor knew he had to act before she became visible to the public's eyes.

"Ah, Rumpleton, there you are!" he cried.

As he was watching Catherine, Rumpleton had forced his way through the crowd, and was preparing to kill the Doctor. With a bang, the Doctor shot Rumpleton, who collapsed. The crowd heard the noise and scattered, screaming and running in all directions. Crystal fumbled inside Catherine's pocket, and pulled out her locket.

"Doctor!" she cried as the Doctor leapt up to the scaffold. "It's happening again, Catherine's becoming an immortal!"

"Let's get her into the TARDIS," the Doctor said, lifting the dead Queen's new form up and carrying her off.

"There's one thing I don't understand," the Doctor said.

He and Crystal were leaning against the TARDIS console, watching Catherine, who was just beginning to wake up.

"Yeah?"

"How did Catherine hold your hand and hear your voice up on the scaffold?" the Doctor frowned. "I can't work it out."

"She couldn't before," Crystal shrugged. "In the cage, she couldn't hear me then. I guess it's because she was close to becoming an immortal."

"Nice name for it," the Doctor smiled.

"It makes me feel special," Crystal laughed. "What are we gonna do with old Catherine over there?"

"Can we keep her?" the Doctor asked. "No wait, why am I asking you? It's my TARDIS, course we can. You don't mind though, do you?"

"It'll be nice to have someone to relate to," Crystal smiled. "Perhaps I'd better do the explaining; she might try and kiss you if you're then when she wakes up."

King Henry VIII of England handed King Francis I of France a drink, and sighed.

"The Doctor told me I was very lucky," he said. "Rumpleton had a weapon, apparently."

"That Doctor is a fine man to be friends with, is he not?" Francis replied. "Now, I also heard about the commotion at Catherine's execution…"

"I'd rather not speak of her," Henry muttered, finishing his wine.

"Well I expect not," Francis laughed, also finishing his drink. "After all… She hath done wondrous naughty!"

**To be continued...  
**


	8. Judgement Day

"Crystal, can you see smoke coming from the console?"

Crystal looked up at the Doctor, who was spinning around the console, running his eyes over circuits and knobs and metal and wood, searching for the origins of the smoke that was slowly filling up the TARDIS. There were footsteps to the left of one of the coral arches, and Catherine Howard entered the room, showing off her '21st Century' look.

"What do you think?" she asked. "And you call these jeans? I've never worn trousers before; it's quite a strange experience."

"You look great," Crystal smiled.

"Is something wrong with the TARDIS?" Catherine continued. "It seemed to be acting queer when we visited the Spiral Galaxy, and there's an awful lot of smoke coming from that box down there."

She pointed at a small black box, and the Doctor raced around to pick it up. He shook it, and examined it with his brainy specs firmly squashed onto his face.

"Why didn't I see that before?" he muttered. "Ooh, it's a transporter box – it's taking us somewhere! Hold tight!"

He clutched the console as the TARDIS began to move, dematerialising from its position on Earth and spinning through the vortex, as if some force was pulling it along. Catherine fell to the floor, and grabbed the console, as Crystal clung to the chair she was perched on. Suddenly the fierce movements stopped, and the TARDIS settled. The Doctor climbed to his feet, and headed towards the door.

"We're here," he announced. "Wherever here might be."

He stepped out into a white room, and looked around. He saw several white tables, and white walls leading off to white corridors.

"It's very white," he called.

"Really wha – oh," Crystal muttered, as she stepped out of the TARDIS. "Really really white."

"What is this place?" Catherine asked, following behind.

"Welcome," a voice hissed. "You are in the realm of the Death Collectors."

Crystal had heard that name before. She frowned, trying to think where, until she remembered – Finley Bradford had warned her about the Death Collectors. They despised all immortals, and used golden gates that looked like heaven to trap people in dark worlds of pain. They had almost captured Crystal, but Finley had sacrificed himself and she'd remained safe.

"I think we should get out of here," she whispered.

"Good idea," Catherine replied.

She turned to head back into the TARDIS, but it had disappeared.

"Where's the TARDIS?" she asked sharply.

"Follow me, and you'll find it," the voice replied.

Catherine turned to see a figure wearing a grey cloak. Beneath it she could make out skeletal wings, and sharp claws. It beckoned to her and the others, and led the way down the corridor.

"Looks like we'll have to follow," the Doctor said. "Come on."

He led the way, ignoring Crystal's look of fear. He remembered her description of the Death Collectors' gate, and how they hated all immortals. Both Crystal and Catherine were immortals – so what would they do to them? The Doctor didn't want to let on, but he was terrified for their lives. After several corridors and stairs, the group reached a courtroom, which was completely white, and filled with Death Collectors.

"Nice courtroom," he called to the room. "I'm noticing an absence of wigs, however. Real courts have wigs."

"Sit," the Judge-like Death Collector hissed.

"Yes sir," the Doctor saluted, perching his bottom on a bench. "Or is it madam? No offence, but you all look the same."

The Death Collector ignored the last remark, and pointed at Catherine, indicating that she should sit down also. As Catherine sat down next to the Doctor, Crystal followed suit. The Judge however, shook his head, and motioned towards a separate seat. Nervously, Crystal headed towards the separate seat, which seemed to be in some sort of defendant's box. All along the right wall were Death Collectors, sat in the Jury area.

"You all know why we're here today," the Judge began. "So let's get this over with quickly. Yes, Doctor?"

"We actually don't know why we're here, your honour," the Doctor said. "I've always wanted to say your honour, it kind of rolls off the tongue, doesn't it? Feels like I should've done it in an American accent – you're honour."

"We're here to judge Crystal Harris," the Judge sighed. "As you all know, she is an immortal, and after six weeks of becoming one, we must judge them. If they are contributing to society, they are allowed to remain alive, but if they are not, they join us in the Doomsworld."

"Doomsworld?" Catherine asked.

"Our world of pain," the Judge explained. "It's lovely, really. I see that you are also an immortal. How long has she been an immortal?"

"About a week," the Doctor said.

"Then you've got five more weeks before we judge you too," the Judge hissed. "Now, let us continue… I call to the stand, Crystal Harris!"

Crystal stood up from her seat, and moved to face the Death Collectors in the Jury area. One Death Collector stood up, and moved down the white steps to join her.

"Now, Crystal, tell us about your role in society," the Questioner said.

"My… my role?" Crystal stammered. "Well… I travel with the Doctor, and Catherine, and…"

"So you have no job?" the Questioner asked.

"No," Crystal shook her head. "But we stop aliens, we save lives, liberate planets, and…"

"You murder aliens?"

"No, we stop them," Crystal said.

"Let me refer you to evidence A," the Questioner smiled. "Roll the tape."

Part of the white wall to the right of Crystal flipped around, revealing a screen. On it, the Doctor fought his way through crowds of people, before shooting Rumpleton.

"This was the day Catherine Howard joined you in the TARDIS, was it not?"

"Yes," Crystal nodded.

"And did the alien hunter known as Rumpleton die on this day?" the Questioner asked.

"Well, yes," Crystal said. "But…"

"I refer you to your previous statement – 'no, we stop them', in which you were referring to the aliens you encounter. You told me you don't murder aliens, and yet here –"

"And let me refer you to evidence B," the Doctor called out, standing up. "Please show the court our encounter with the Judoon. Do you see us murder any Judoon operatives, despite their attempts to harm us?"

"The court will not view evidence presented to it by someone other than a Death Collector," the Judge shouted. "Now sit down, Doctor."

Catherine took the Doctor's hand, and pulled him back into his seat. He sighed, and continued to watch the interrogation.

"Now, let me remind you of your previous statement," the Questioner said to Crystal.

"And what statement would that be?" Crystal asked.

"'We save lives'," the Questioner replied. "Let me show you evidence B. No, wait, it'll have to be labelled evidence C now. Doctor, you have messed everything up!"

"Sorry," the Doctor grinned.

On the screen, Crystal pulled Acerronia Polla by the hand. The two were attempting to escape from the oarsmen that were trying to kill Agrippina.

"Halt!" Acerronia cried. "I am Agrippina!"

Crystal gasped as the oarsmen began to run at Acerronia. There was a cracking of bone, and a splash, and Acerronia was dead.

"Tell me," the Questioner said. "Did you not allow Acerronia Polla to die?"

"She saved our lives!" Crystal protested. "She did what she thought was right."

"And what about your previous statement, 'we save planets'?" the Questioner asked.

"We've never destroyed a planet, or let one be destroyed," Crystal frowned.

"Play evidence… what is it now? C and D? Or D and E? Anyway, play evidence D!"

Crystal looked at the screen once more, and saw the Earth burn in a ball of flames, near the recently destroyed sun.

"I object!" the Doctor cried, standing up.

"Sit down, Doctor," the Judge sighed.

"But that was a historical event; we had no control over what happened!"

"The Jury have noted your comments," the Judge replied. "Now sit down!"

The Doctor sat down once more, next to a worried Catherine. The Questioner called for evidence E, and the screen changed once more. This time, Crystal was hanging, mid air, and a large hurricane was whipping up around her.

"Is this not the occasion when you became a poltergeist?" the Questioner asked.

"Yes," Crystal muttered.

"And can we not clearly see you destroying the Earth?"

"That's a little extreme," Crystal protested. "It was only a little hill, and the buffet tables were fine! And you seem to be forgetting the fact that this was my own funeral."

"Nonetheless, the Jury have to take into account the facts," the Question said.

"Would the Jury please decide?" the Judge called. "Guilty, or not guilty?"

"To be or not to be?" the Doctor muttered.

"What?" Catherine whispered back.

"Oh, it was a bit after your time," the Doctor sighed. "Shakespeare?"

Catherine shook her head, not recognising the name, and returned her attentions to the Jury. One of them stood up, and read from a white scroll.

"All this white's hurting my eyes," the Doctor said.

"We have reached a verdict," the Death Collector announced. "The Jury have decided that Crystal Harris is… GUILTY!"

**To be continued...  
**


	9. Heaven and Hell

"Hang on, hang on, hang on," the Doctor cried, waving his arms around.

He climbed over several benches until he was shoulder to shoulder with Crystal. The Death Collectors watched him with nervous expressions, and the Questioner hurriedly returned to his seat in the Jury.

"Yes Doctor?" the Judge sighed.

"I demand you show me where my TARDIS is," the Doctor said. "And I also have several questions."

The Judge clicked his claws together, and the TARDIS appeared beside the Doctor, who leaned against it appreciatively.

"Speak," the Questioner ordered.

"Firstly," the Doctor began. "Why has my evidence been ignored? I was quite pleased with my Judoon video, took me ages that did."

"The Judoon are unimportant," the Judge hissed. "Next question."

"Secondly," the Doctor continued. "What will happen to Crystal now?"

One of the other Death Collectors stood up, and walked past the Questioner, turning to address the Doctor.

"I'm the Punisher," the Punisher announced. "Crystal Harris will be reprimanded. Her locket will be taken from her, and she will be sent to the Doomsworld."

"She doesn't even get to go to heaven?" the Doctor frowned. "What's the word for heaven then, if the word for your hell is Doomsworld?"

"We call it the Salvation Realm," the Punisher hissed. "But for Crystal to be sent there, we would have to destroy her locket. But it isn't much of a punishment for an immortal."

"But why don't you combine?" the Doctor asked. "The Salvation Realm and the Doomsworld could combine, and anyone bad could go to the Doomsworld, then, if their behaviour improved, they could move to the Salvation Realm. The Doomsworld could be like a little prison or something."

"Is that your third question?" the Judge asked.

"No," the Doctor said hurriedly. "My third question is… is… why haven't the Inner Circle been trialled?"

The Punisher hesitated, and looked at the Judge. The Judge looked at the Questioner, who turned his gaze away.

"I thought so," the Doctor nodded.

"What?" Crystal asked.

"And I guess that answers my fourth question," the Doctor sighed.

"What was your fourth question?" Catherine asked from where she was seated.

"Why they attacked Crystal with the gate," the Doctor replied. "But the answer to that lies in the truth about this trial. Which, being what it is, means it's officially over! Let's go!"

Before Crystal could ask what was going on, the Doctor pushed open the doors to the TARDIS, which began to dematerialise. She leapt past the bars of the witness box, and grinned at Catherine, who was running towards her.

"Off we go!" she beamed. "See you later boys."

She ran into the TARDIS and smiled at the Doctor, who pointed to the doors. Crystal ran back to close them, waiting for Catherine to reach them. But the TARDIS was disappearing fast, and Catherine was too far away.

"RUN!" Crystal screamed.

The Doctor ran and pulled Crystal from the doors, closing them as she hit the floor. He raced back to the console, leaving Crystal on the floor. She swung around, and glared at him.

"Catherine nearly made it," she growled.

"No time," the Doctor explained. "We've got to escape. I know just where we can go. Forget about Catherine."

Crystal shook her head – she would not forget Catherine, no matter how much the Doctor attempted to smile. With a sigh, she leaned back, and rested on the grilled floor, wondering where he was taking her.

"Let go of me!" Catherine spat at the Questioner.

"The Doctor was quick to leave you behind," he smiled menacingly. "Death Collectors, find Crystal Harris!"

Most of the Death Collectors vanished in a white light, tracking down the Doctor and Crystal. The Questioner turned back to Catherine, as the Punisher headed down the steps.

"You'll never find them," she said, trying to escape from the Questioner's grip.

"We'll see," the Questioner smiled. "What shall we do with her?"

"I say the Doomsworld," the Punisher cackled.

"No," the Judge interrupted. "Let the Inquisitor decide – he's in charge here."

The three Death Collectors and one human turned to the stone steps on the left. A larger, more sinister Death Collector almost floated down them, making his way to Catherine. He tore her brooch from her jacket, and examined it in his hand.

"We've no further use for her," he snarled.

And with one movement of his hands, he snapped Catherine's brooch. Before the young Queen could make any noise, she faded away.

"Let the Salvation Realm have her," he said. "Now, is Crystal located?"

"I've received a report from one group," the Judge informed him. "They found the Doctor, but he was with several unknown individuals. They attacked the group, until they realised Crystal Harris wasn't with them. They're returning here now."

"Find out who were in the group," the Inquisitor ordered. "Any further news?"

"One group have located the TARDIS, and are attempting to break into it now."

The Doctor was thrown to the floor as a Death Collector leapt onto the outside of the TARDIS, attempting to pull the doors open. Sparks shot from the console, as Crystal clambered to her feet. She pulled the Doctor to his feet, still not having entirely forgiven him.

"Where are we going then?"

"To see a friend," the Doctor smiled. "She'll sort this mess out."

The Death Collector clinging to the TARDIS realised where it was heading, and let go. He beckoned to the other Death Collectors, and they flew off.

"They've gone," the Doctor grinned. "But we'd better be sure they won't come back."

Madame Rene removed her shawl as the TARDIS materialised in her tent. The Doctor stepped out, followed by Crystal.

"I need your help," the Doctor said.

"Death Collectors?" Madame Rene asked. "I'll get rid of them."

"Thank you," Crystal smiled.

She threw her shawl to one side, and departed from the tent. Crystal sat down on the small table, knocking the crystal ball from its stand.

"You left Catherine behind."

"I know," the Doctor sighed, sitting on the floor. "There was nothing I could do, you know that."

"What did you mean by the truth about the trial?" Crystal asked.

"It was a lie," the Doctor replied. "The Inner Circle hadn't had trials, meaning they'd only just invented it. My ideas were confirmed by the gate – if they had succeeded, the Death Collectors would have had Finley Bradford drag you into the gate. But they failed, and so they had to think of another way to trap you. They decided to invent a trial, which would result in you being sent to the Doomsworld. If the trial was real, why would they send a gate to trap you? It didn't make sense."

"I thought it was pretty biased," Crystal nodded. "They must really hate immortals… Poor Catherine, I wonder what happened to her."

"They've got no use for her," the Doctor said. "The Inner Circle didn't even know she existed. I expect she'll be in the Salvation Realm."

"I hope so," Crystal quietly muttered.

Any further conversation was interrupted by the arrival of Madame Rene. Other than a strand of hair, nothing seemed out of place, and when she spoke she didn't sound out of breath.

"They won't be bothering you again," she said.

"Thank you," the Doctor smiled. "We'll be going now – Crystal, lead the way."

Crystal stood up from the table, and stepped into the TARDIS, closing the door behind her. The Doctor picked up Madame Rene's crystal ball, and placed it back on the table.

"We'll talk later," he said.

"About what?" Madame Rene asked, somewhat coldly.

"You know what," the Doctor retorted. "Your appearance at Crystal's death, how you sped up the car so that is smashed into her…"

Madame Rene sunk to the floor, as the Doctor headed into the TARDIS. As it began to fade away, Madame Rene looked into her crystal ball. She saw the Judge and the Inquisitor talking privately.

"We can't risk going after her again," the Judge hissed. "The Doctor's got Madame Rene on his side!"

"You might be spineless, but I am not," the Inquisitor said. "If no other Death Collector will assist me, I shall continue alone. Either way, I will have Crystal Harris. Even if I have to destroy the universe to get her."

**To be continued...  
**


	10. The Haunting

Chelsea Harris stood up and walked down the train carriage. The other passengers ignored her as she opened the door at the end, and looked through it.

"Excuse me?" she called. "Why has the train stopped? I'm supposed to be going to a party, and…"

She trailed off, realising it was no use. She pulled her phone from her pocket, and tentatively dialled it. She was ringing her dead sister, and wasn't sure if she'd receive an answer.

"Hello?"

"Oh hi," Chelsea smiled. "I wasn't sure if you would answer… you know, being dead and all."

"Yeah, thanks."

"Sorry," Chelsea laughed. "I just wanted you to know that I'm trapped on the Underground. Something weird is going on… the train just stopped 10 minutes ago. The driver hasn't given us an apology or anything, and I'm supposed to be going to Tasha's party."

"I'll be there in a minute," Crystal said. "Doctor, can you take us to the London Underground?"

Chelsea couldn't hear the Doctor's reply, but sure enough, the sound of the TARDIS dematerialising filled the air. She muttered a quick goodbye, before returning to her seat.

The TARDIS materialised on the platform, and Crystal burst through the doors. She made her way over to the tracks, but the Doctor pulled her back.

"What?" Crystal snapped.

"The tracks are live," he replied. "You could've been electrocuted!"

"Oh. So what's the interest in the London Underground?"

"Interest?" the Doctor asked.

"Well, trouble in the London Underground; it's a bit unexpected isn't it?" Crystal laughed. "I thought delays were the only thing to worry about."

"In the last few years there have been talks," the Doctor explained. "Sightings, if you like, of aliens. They call it The Haunting – possible alien life living in the tunnels of London."

"And you haven't thought to investigate before?" Crystal asked. "You've let The Haunting live in the tunnels, and now maybe one of them has boarded a train?"

The Doctor didn't answer, and instead climbed onto the back of the train, pulling open the door. Crystal slipped past him, and entered the first carriage. She looked around, but could not see Chelsea.

"She's not in this one," she said as the Doctor closed the door behind them.

"Hello everyone," the Doctor beamed. "We're just here… inspecting trains!"

"We haven't moved for almost 20 minutes!" one elderly woman complained.

"Your comments have been noted," the Doctor said.

He pulled Crystal to the next carriage, and the next, and the next, until they found Chelsea.

"Thank God you came!" Chelsea smiled, hugging her sister. "I was about to die of boredom. No offence."

"None taken," Crystal grinned.

The Doctor was about to interrupt when the lights flickered, before going out. There were screams coming from the next carriage, and sounds of grating metal.

"If I'm not mistaken, the driver's just been killed," the Doctor said. "If you could all stay in your seats, myself and my lovely assistants will sort this out."

"If you would like to make a complaint," Crystal added. "Calmly make your way out through the back carriage and onto the platform, before heading to the front desk in the station."

Chelsea opened the door her sister had just stepped through, and ushered everyone out. Within a few minutes, the entire train was empty, except for the Doctor, Crystal, Chelsea and the unidentified monster.

"Right, now that everyone's out of the way," the Doctor said. "I'm gonna go look for the monster. You two wait here – I'll probably run this way in a second."

Without waiting for a reply, he opened the other door, and made his way along the train. A few seconds later, there was an alien-like scream, and the Doctor emerged once more.

"I think we should run."

The Doctor and Crystal ran to the other carriage and burst through the door. Chelsea remained, frozen in place, as the other door opened. A small child stepped out, and smiled at her. She smiled back.

"Hello, my name's Chelsea," she said.

"They call me Nigel," the boy smiled.

"Listen, we need to get out of here," Chelsea continued. "There's an alien on the loose. I'm surprised the Doctor didn't take you with him."

"I was hiding in a cupboard," Nigel replied. "Shall we go, quickly?"

He took Chelsea's hand, and led her to the door of the carriage. His small hands opened the door, and Chelsea was surprised that Crystal and the Doctor weren't behind it, waiting for her.

"They must've forgotten me," she muttered, folding her arms. "No, don't climb onto the roof; we can jump across to the next carriage!"

She reached up for Nigel's small feet as he climbed onto the train's roof, but it was no use. Sighing, Chelsea began to run after him.

"Where's Chelsea?" Crystal cried as she ran along the train.

"I dunno," the Doctor yelled. "Watch out!"

He dived to the side, as the alien tentacles leapt at him. Crystal climbed under a table, screaming as a tentacle landed on top of it. She crawled out just as it broke in half, only to be grabbed by a second tentacle. She was lifted off her feet, and watched as the Doctor was also captured.

"Let us go!" she shouted, hitting the tentacle.

"Wait, Crystal, wait!" the Doctor said, waving his arms.

Crystal hesitated, and her arms fell to her sides. The tentacles continued to sway, but did nothing else. The Doctor grinned triumphantly, and pointed down the train carriage.

"Have you noticed that this carriage goes on for a very long time?" he asked. "And that we aren't on the London Underground anymore – we're on an old style train, with food tables where windows that aren't dirty?"

"Did it teleport us?" Crystal frowned. "I didn't notice."

"That's because we weren't teleported," the Doctor explained. "And this tentacle waving creature isn't real. It's all an illusion, created by the real monster – a fearsome beast called Nigel – who can change people's perceptions. Like a shape shifter, but instead of changing his appearance, he changes things around him, and how other people see him."

"That's sneaky," Crystal nodded. "But why isn't the tentacle thing killing us yet?"

"Because old Nigel didn't expect us to be caught," the Doctor chuckled. "I've met old Nigel before, and I left a bit of an impression on him. Plus, if I'm right, he's too busy with Chelsea to concentrate on our tentacle bad boy."

Crystal didn't know whether to be relieved or scared – she and the Doctor would be safe, unless Chelsea was killed, or Nigel remembered they were there. She could do nothing except wait until Chelsea returned – or Nigel killed her.

"Wait, Nigel, please!" Chelsea yelled.

She stumbled, and clung to the train's roof. Nigel was a few feet ahead, and turned back, helping her to her feet.

"Thanks. I haven't seen that alien yet," Chelsea frowned. "I'd have thought it would be after us. Nigel, what are you doing? Oh."

She fell to the floor as Nigel began to mutate in front of her. He now resembled the Doctor, who grinned with his boyish charm.

"Come on Chelsea, we've got to go," the fake Doctor said. "I bet Crystal didn't explain that I could do this – it's handy when we're getting into places. We need to go before that monster arrives."

"You can really shape shift?" Chelsea asked. "I thought you were the monster. Prove to me that you aren't."

Before the fake Doctor could speak, a tentacle shot through the roof, grabbing Chelsea around the throat.

"Help!" she screamed. "Doctor!"

It pulled her through the roof, and she landed next to Crystal and the Doctor.

"What are you doing here?" she demanded to know. "Doctor, you're up there!"

She pointed to the roof, as a tentacle shot through the hole. It emerged once more, carrying the fake Doctor, who nimbly dropped to the floor.

"I'm afraid I lied," the fake Doctor laughed. "I'm the alien, not that thing."

He nodded at the tentacle creature, which disappeared, dropping the Doctor, Crystal and Chelsea to the floor. Nigel was about to continue, when he twitched.

"What was that?" he asked, turning around as if he was a dog chasing its own tail.

"You didn't just absorb my looks," the Doctor explained. "You absorbed my entire body. And I'm afraid it's a bit too much for you to handle, sorry."

"You're bluffing," Nigel spat.

"We'll see," the Doctor folded his arms. "Just two seconds more."

Nigel was about to reply, when he exploded into ash. Chelsea looked around in amazement, as the train morphed back into the Underground train, and the food tables disappeared, only to be replaced with broken seats. She smiled, and turned to face Crystal, but there was nobody there.

"Bye Crystal," Chelsea muttered quietly.

The sound of footsteps running down steps filled the air, as the police announced their arrival. Chelsea picked her way through the wreckage, and stepped out onto the platform. As a policeman came to meet her, she heard the sound of the TARDIS fading away.

"Are you all right, love?" the policeman asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Chelsea smiled. "Just fine."

**To be continued...  
**


	11. True Blood

"We've delayed for too long!" Seldon Oz sighed. "Bring her in!"

"We really should vote about this," Vivian Darkwood said. "She was present at Finley's death…"

"All in favour of Crystal Harris, say I," Tina Felden smiled.

She stood up, and raised her hand. Seldon also stood up, and raised his hand, as did Dennis Welch. Vivian remained firmly in her seat, as did Mercedes Tiermann.

"I ain't voting in another white girl," she muttered.

"Then it's up to you, Hadrius," Tina smiled. "What do you say – Crystal Harris, joining the Inner Circle. Are you in, or out?"

Hadrius Andes stood up, and raised his hand. Tina looked triumphant, and sat down, as did her supporters.

"I'm in, and I guess Crystal is too."

The Doctor looked around, and saw Crystal running back to the TARDIS. He raised the Sonic Screwdriver and blasted the control panel. The locks around his wrists broke, and he began to run.

"Crystal, get inside the TARDIS!" he yelled.

She turned around and grinned as the Doctor came racing after her. She looked back at the TARDIS once more as it began to dematerialise.

"What's going on?" the Doctor cried.

"The TARDIS is leaving without us!" Crystal shouted back.

She reached the TARDIS and pulled the door open. She leapt inside, and heard the Doctor enter just as it disappeared.

"What's going on?" Crystal asked as she climbed to her feet.

"I dunno," the Doctor frowned, leaping around the console. "The TARDIS is being taken somewhere."

"Ooh, a mystery," Crystal grinned.

The TARDIS ground to a halt, and the Doctor headed over to the doors. Crystal followed, and together, hand in hand, they stepped out of the TARDIS.

"Hang on," Crystal frowned. "I've been here before…"

"The Inner Circle," the Doctor nodded. "Ah, here we go."

He nodded towards a doorway as Tina stepped through it. She smiled at the pair, and led the way to the main room. As they entered, they looked at the five faces sitting down at the table.

"As you can see," Tina indicated, sitting down at her place at the table. "One seat is empty."

"Finley Bradford," Crystal nodded. "He died to save my life."

"And we've decided to let that go unpunished," Vivian said. "But we need a new member to fill the seat he left behind."

"I guess you're lucky you didn't kill me before then," Crystal shot back.

"We want you to fill this seat," Seldon continued. "We all voted, and there was a majority in favour of having you."

"You mean there's nobody else," the Doctor laughed. "No other immortals."

"When you put it like that, we do sound pretty bad," Dennis admitted.

"The point is, Doctor, we need someone to fill this seat," Hadrius said.

He waved a hand, indicating two seats against a wall. The Doctor took the chairs and set them beside the table, sitting in one. Crystal sat in the other, and glared at the members of the Inner Circle.

"I didn't vote for no girl," Mercedes frowned. "Does anyone really want girl to join us? I liked Finley."

"I didn't want her to join," Vivian sighed.

"That's settled then," the Doctor smiled. "We'll be leaving."

He stood up, but Hadrius also rose. Crystal took the Doctor's hand and pulled him back down.

"What would it mean if I joined you?" Crystal asked.

"You would sit with us at the table," Tina smiled. "And we would all make decisions involving the Inner Circle of life itself."

"Which involves?"

"The Death Collectors for one thing," Hadrius said. "I heard they killed a good friend of yours. If you joined us, we could protect you, and your family, and the Doctor."

"But I wouldn't be able to travel with him anymore," Crystal realised.

"We all have to make sacrifices," Hadrius nodded. "But your life would improve greatly; you wouldn't have to worry about the Death Collectors anymore."

Crystal thought back to Catherine Howard, who was in the Salvation Realm right now because of her.

"But Catherine wouldn't have ended up in the Salvation Realm if she hadn't been travelling in the TARDIS – she would have just drifted, her life was better with us!"

"Be quite Doctor," Hadrius snapped.

"Or what?" the Doctor asked.

Hadrius raised his hand, and the Doctor disappeared. Crystal screamed and pushed the chairs out of the way. She ran to the other side of the room, but the door slammed in her face.

"Let me go!" she screamed. "Bring the Doctor back, now!"

"I'm afraid we can't do that," Hadrius said. "Join us or we will force you to join us."

"I don't really have a choice, do I?" Crystal cried, falling to the floor. "Just tell me where the Doctor is, and I'll join you. I want to know that he's okay."

"The TARDIS and the Doctor have been transported to Earth," Hadrius replied.

"They will be safe," Tina smiled. "That's all that matters. Now, come and join us at the table. Crystal – it's in your blood. Your _true_ blood – you belong with us!"

Crystal hesitated, and moved towards the table. Just as she was about to sit down, the TARDIS materialised behind her. She stepped back, smiling as the Inner Circle rose from their seats, horrified. The TARDIS doors opened, and the Doctor leaned out.

"Come on Crystal, let's go," he said angrily.

"Doctor… Please…" Tina began.

"Enough!" the Doctor shouted. "You've made this old Time Lord angry. Now leave my friend alone."

Crystal hurried into the TARDIS, terrified of the angry Doctor. Five of the Inner Circle sunk into their seats – but Hadrius remained standing.

"Leave, Time Lord," he said. "And never come back."

The Doctor shut the doors to the TARDIS, and it dematerialised. Hadrius looked at the other members, and spat onto the table.

"There are gonna be some changes around here," he announced angrily. "The Inner Circle is going public. Alert the Death Collectors."

"They won't act," Vivian stammered. "The Doctor has Madame Rene on his side."

"Then we'll take Madame Rene out," Hadrius replied. "Leave Crystal Harris to the Death Collectors; and leave Madame Rene to me."

**To be continued...  
**


	12. Crystal Ball

Madame Rene looked up from her crystal ball as Hadrius Andes entered her tent. He remained in the doorway for a second, and she nodded at him. He ran at her, and with a swift movement of her hand she blasted him off his feet.

"You know why I have come," Hadrius snarled, climbing off the floor.

"I do," Madame Rene replied. "But you are on a fool's errand. You cannot stop me, or the Doctor. When the Death Collectors hear you have failed to dispose of me, they will not act, and Crystal will be safe."

"We shall see about that," Hadrius growled.

"Be thankful that I have no destroyed your object," Madame Rene said. "Now, leave."

He left the tent, and disappeared. Madame Rene returned to her crystal ball, hoping to see what was about to occur.

Crystal Harris screamed as the TARDIS console exploded into sparks. The Doctor staggered to the door, and opened it. He peered out, and looked back at Crystal.

"It's alright," he said. "We aren't at the Death Collectors realm."

"Thank God," Crystal sighed with relief. "Where are we then?"

"Some sort of empty viewing gallery, or prison," the Doctor replied. "Come and take a look."

Crystal left the TARDIS, and closed the door behind her. Directly in front of her was a large sheet of glass, and behind it, was a small room with bare walls and a sink.

"Either that's a bad piece of modern art or someone was locked up there," she noted.

"Exactly," the Doctor smiled. "But we should enjoy ourselves while we're here – we've been really careful lately."

"If the Death Collectors and Inner Circle just died, it would be so much simpler."

The Doctor laughed and muttered an agreement. As he spoke, the TARDIS seemed to melt away. Crystal gasped in horror as it completely vanished.

"It's a trap," the Doctor muttered.

"Yes, I'm afraid it is," a voice from the shadows said.

Crystal whipped around as a Death Collector emerged. He was bigger than the others, clearly a leader. The Doctor waited for more Death Collectors, but none appeared.

"You're the Inquisitor," the Doctor realised.

"Hello," the Inquisitor said, smiling slightly.

"Where's the rest of the Death Collectors?" Crystal asked.

"Unfortunately, they are too frightened of Madame Rene to join me," the Inquisitor sighed. "But I will deal with them later."

He raised a hand, and a door appeared in the glass wall. The Doctor felt himself step towards it, and enter the room behind the glass. Crystal followed, also moving automatically. The Inquisitor followed, and the glass door changed back into solid glass.

"Sit," the Inquisitor ordered.

The Doctor and Crystal sat down, and finally felt able to move of their own accord once more. The Inquisitor remained standing, directly opposite them, watching them.

"Please," the Doctor begged. "Let us go, we haven't done anything to you."

"Crystal Harris is an immortal," the Inquisitor spat. "And I'd like to know how you never seem to die either…"

"Let's start with me," the Doctor said. "How about you send Crystal back to the TARDIS for a nice cup of tea, and we talk?"

"She stays," the Inquisitor replied. "Now, you were about to tell me about yourself…?"

"Oh, me," the Doctor frowned. "I'm an immortal too… I was having a shower and I slipped over the rubber duck that was sitting beside the shampoo."

The Inquisitor looked at Crystal as she snorted. Looking up from the floor, Crystal nodded.

"He did," she agreed. "It was very painful I heard."

"It was!" the Doctor protested.

"It's a shame I don't believe you, isn't it?" the Inquisitor asked. "You are a Time Lord, and you are the immortal, Crystal Harris. How did it happen?"

"I was run over by a car," Crystal shrugged. "And the Doctor was across the road. He picked me up and took me into the TARDIS, and we travelled the universe."

"But that's not all, is it?" the Inquisitor said. "There's something the Doctor hasn't told you."

The Inquisitor forced Crystal to stand up, and the pair disappeared. The Doctor climbed out of his seat and sighed. He tried the doors, but it was of no use – they were locked.

"What the…?"

Crystal blinked, and looked around her. She was standing next to the Inquisitor on one of the only patches of grass in the estate where she used to live. Little kids used to pee on the grass, until Chelsea started yelling at them.

"How did you do that?" she gasped. "I'm back home! Where's the Doctor?"

"We'll return to him soon enough," the Inquisitor replied. "Now, watch yourself leave your house."

Sure enough, the front door of Crystal's house soon opened, and a girl with dyed red hair stepped out. She began crossing the road, when time froze. The Inquisitor grabbed Crystal's arm, and she felt as if something was washing over her.

"What just happened?" she asked.

"Time has frozen," the Inquisitor replied. "Watch, there!"

He pointed to Madame Rene, who was making her way through the rising pool of mist. Behind her, a car swept forwards in slow motion, before ploughing into Crystal, sending her body flying across the road with an almost intentional grace. Madame Rene disappeared, and the Doctor ran over to Crystal's body. Beside the Inquisitor, the immortal Crystal watched, horrified, as the Doctor pulled her old immortal self into the TARDIS.

"Let's go back," the Inquisitor said.

He grabbed her arm, and suddenly they were facing the Doctor in the room behind the glass. The Doctor went to hug her, but Crystal shied away.

"When were you gonna tell me that Madame Rene killed me?" she asked. "I… I've made a decision, Doctor. I don't want to travel with you anymore."

Behind her, a triumphant Inquisitor raised his hand, and reached out for her. His hand wrapped around her neck, and lifted her off the ground. As he began to squeeze, Crystal felt the Doctor fading away, and the Doomsworld becoming clearer and clearer.

"Goodbye Crystal Harris, it's the end!"

**To be continued...  
**


	13. Till Death Do Us Part

"Tim!" Chelsea yelled. "Get the hell into the ambulance now!"

Tim Harris stomped down the stairs, locking the door behind him. He climbed into the back of the ambulance, looking nervously at his stepdaughter Chelsea and his girlfriend Zoe, who was in labour.

"Drive!" Chelsea cried.

The ambulance shot off the estate, and hurled down the road. Zoe cried in pain, almost tearing Tim's arm off.

"Watch my arm!" he protested.

"Watch your bloody arm?" Zoe yelled. "I made my daughters take your surname, I'm having your child, my Crystal's dead and my uterus feels like it's about to burst! Watch your bloody arm? You're lucky if I don't kick you in the bloody bal –"

"He gets it, mum," Chelsea smiled.

The Doctor ran to help Crystal, but was thrown off his feet. The Doomsworld became increasingly clear in Crystal's mind, and suddenly, she heard a voice in her ear.

"I'm gonna send you to the Doomsworld," the Inquisitor spat. "And then I'm gonna go to your house, and kill your sister. And them I'm gonna go to the hospital, and kill your mum and your brother. And them I'm gonna go to Tesco, and I'm gonna kill your dad."

"That's a bit violent," Crystal frowned. "And he's not my dad!"

She swung her foot at the Inquisitor, and he dropped her in pain. The Doctor climbed to his feet and pulled Crystal from the room, the door appearing in the glass once more.

"What did he mean, my brother?" Crystal asked as they ran along the nearest corridor.

"Your mum's pregnant, don't you remember?" the Doctor replied. "What did you mean about leaving me?"

"I forgot how much I needed you," Crystal laughed. "And I guess I kind of felt… I felt that you killed me."

The Doctor pulled her into a room leading off from the corridor. He held her hand, and smiled at her.

"Madame Rene did it to save the world," he explained. "Without you, I wouldn't be able to cope. Without you, I'd be lonely."

"Without me the world would be destroyed," Crystal realised. "We really are the dream team, aren't we?"

"Yup," the Doctor grinned. "Now, let's find the TARDIS and go!"

He pulled the Sonic Screwdriver from his pocket, and raised it into the air. A familiar grating noise filled the room, and the TARDIS materialised in front of them.

"Can we go and see my brother?" Crystal asked as they entered the TARDIS.

"Of course," the Doctor smiled. "That's where we're headed now!"

A few minutes later, the TARDIS materialised in the waiting room of the hospital. Crystal stepped out, and was immediately confronted by Chelsea.

"What are you doing here?" she cried. "What if mum and dad see you?"

"I wanted to see our brother," Crystal frowned. "Is he okay? Is mum okay?"

"They're both fine," Chelsea smiled. "I'll ask to hold him – wait here."

She left the room, as the Doctor emerged from the TARDIS. He and Crystal sat down in some chairs, ignoring the shocked glances of the patients as they stared at the TARDIS. The Doctor concentrated on the television, which was blasting The One Show out at full volume, until Chelsea reappeared.

"Awww!" Crystal cried. "He's so cute! He'd better not be bald like Tim…"

"He's our stepbrother," Chelsea grinned. "And he's called Tom. Tom Harris."

"Tom and Tim?" Crystal raised her eyebrows.

"Oh, oh yeah."

Crystal laughed at Chelsea's frown, and held her baby brother. He looked up at her with wide eyes, and a brilliant smile. Crystal held out a finger, and Tom's little pink hand wrapped around it.

"He does loads of cool tricks," Chelsea said. "If you touch his cheek, he turns to look at you! Weird, huh?"

Before Crystal could reply, the hospital lights flickered. The Doctor immediately abandoned his seat, casting one last glance at Christine Bleakley. Crystal followed him, handing Tom back to Chelsea. Chelsea followed them, carrying Tom, as they stepped out into the corridor.

"This corridor's empty," the Doctor muttered. "Perhaps we'd better go back to the…"

Before he could finish, the Inquisitor appeared out of thin air.

"TARDIS," the Inquisitor finished, laughing. "You'll regret the day you messed around with me."

He stepped forwards, knocking the Doctor sideways. Crystal slipped to the floor, and Chelsea screamed as the Inquisitor picked up Tom and began walking down the corridor.

"No!" she yelled.

Zoe looked up from her hospital bed as a skeletal figure entered the room. He handed her Tom, ignoring her shakes of fear.

"Get over yourself, woman," he sighed. "I'm not the Grim Reaper. You can't give someone their baby back without getting funny looks these days…"

He turned to leave the room, and was almost immediately confronted by Chelsea. He threw her sideways and headed over to Crystal, who was still on the floor. Grabbing her, he disappeared from the hospital, and the lights flickered on once more.

"Crystal!" the Doctor cried.

He skidded over to where she had vanished, and almost slipped over. Looking under his left foot, he saw Crystal's locket. Presumably, she had slipped it off in order to remain safe. Chelsea looked up from her place on the floor, but the Doctor was gone, replaced with the sound of the TARDIS dematerialising.

"Why are you taking me here?" Crystal asked as the Inquisitor appeared back in the room behind the glass. "What's so special about here?"

"It's my new base," the Inquisitor snarled. "The Death Collectors saw fit to exile me from our realm. Are, here comes our gate."

Crystal screamed as a golden gate began to grow up the side of the wall. The Inquisitor dropped her as the gate opened, and white light poured out. Crystal crawled over to the glass wall, but she couldn't find the door.

"Say hello to the Doomsworld!" the Inquisitor cackled insanely.

He picked Crystal up, and began to drag her to the gate. Suddenly, the sound of the TARDIS filled the air, and the Doctor emerged, behind the glass. He banged his fists, unable to find the door, as Crystal came closer to the gate.

"Please, Doctor!" she sobbed. "Destroy my locket! Please! Do it!"

The Doctor hesitated – it would mean Crystal's death. But it was the Salvation Realm or the Doomsworld. He sighed, and crushed her locket in his fist. Just as the Inquisitor stepped through the gate, Crystal disappeared. There was a flash of light, and the gate disappeared.

"Sorry Crystal."

The Doctor sunk to the floor, and began to cry.

Crystal looked around, as the white light almost blinded her. She stepped forwards, and found herself standing in front of a gate. The man standing beside the gate smiled at her, and looked at his clipboard.

"Name?"

"Crystal Harris," Crystal replied.

"We were expecting you a little earlier," the man frowned.

"I was a little delayed," Crystal admitted, thinking of her immortal days.

"Ah," the man smiled. "We had another one like you recently."

"Is she okay?" Crystal grinned.

"Go and see for yourself," the man said, turning to face the gate.

The gate opened, and Crystal stepped through it. Before it could close, she stepped back through it.

"You're Saint Peter, aren't you?" she asked.

"No I'm not."

Saint Peter grinned, and beckoned towards the gate. Crystal headed through it, and looked around. It was very white, and there were people all around in white robes.

"Crystal!" a familiar voice called. "It's me, Catherine Howard!"

Crystal headed towards Catherine, and let out a small smile.

"Perhaps death isn't so bad."

**To be continued...  
**


	14. On A Mission

The Doctor sent the TARDIS spinning through the vortex, heading to its destination. He sighed, and sat down on one of the chairs, watching the console glow and hum silently. The TARDIS ground to a halt – it had arrived.

"I was expecting you a little earlier," a voice said as he stepped out of the doors.

"Really?" the Doctor asked. "So you know why I'm here…"

Madame Rene nodded, and pulled back the curtains. The Doctor entered and took a seat, leaving Madame Rene holding the tent open.

"No Crystal?" she frowned. "What happened?"

"We lost," the Doctor replied, as she took a seat. "The Inquisitor captured Crystal, and he almost sent her to the Doomsworld."

"But…?"

"But I saved her," the Doctor said, attempting a smile. "I destroyed her locket – sent her to the Salvation Realm. But it's not good enough – I want her back."

"You were very good together," Madame Rene nodded. "She was special, important… I'll help you if I can."

"Start by telling me everything you know about the Salvation Realm," the Doctor said.

Madame Rene adjusted her shawl, and waved a hand over her crystal ball. Images of Crystal, Catherine Howard, the Inquisitor and the Inner Circle flashed through it, before it finally settled on a white light.

"What's that?" the Doctor frowned.

"The Salvation Realm," Madame Rene said. "What it looks like largely depends on what the individual people living there believe it should look like, though everyone agrees it is mainly white light."

"And some people imagine a God living there?" the Doctor asked.

"Exactly," Madame Rene nodded. "The only Biblical person who is definitely living there is one Saint Peter. He guards the gates, though I can't seem to find any records stating that he is definitely the real Saint Peter."

"And what about the other people living there?" the Doctor wondered. "What do they do all the time?"

"Anything they like, after all, they see whatever they want to see," Madame Rene explained. "They're called immortals, exactly like Crystal was on Earth. Literally, she was an immortal trapped on Earth, and now she's in her proper home."

"I'm getting her back," the Doctor said firmly.

"Anyway," Madame Rene continued. "I do have some theories as to have to get into the Inner Circle… Oh, but… you won't like it."

"Tell me," the Doctor pleaded.

Madame Rene waved a hand over her crystal ball once more, and Chelsea Harris appeared, holding baby Tom in her arms.

"You need an innocent," Madame Rene whispered. "Kill an innocent, and you'll find a way into the Salvation Realm."

"Does it have to be Tom?" the Doctor frowned.

"It needs to be a child – they're the most innocent. And one connected to Crystal, such as her brother," Madame Rene nodded.

"I need another way," the Doctor sighed, placing his head in his hands.

"Tom Harris' blood must spill along the stones at the edge of the universe," Madame Rene insisted. "Or the Salvation Realm is impenetrable."

"The Inner Circle must have another way," the Doctor said. "I'll travel there, and ask for their help."

"You angered them, they won't help," Madame Rene replied.

"They'll have to," the Doctor said. "Are you coming?"

He stood up, and headed over to the opening of the tent. Madame Rene hesitated for a second, before smiling and joining him. He opened the door of the TARDIS, and stepped inside.

"Welcome back," he smiled, allowing Madame Rene to enter.

She immediately headed over to the TARDIS, and patted it soothingly.

"It's nice to be back," she said. "How have you been, my dear? Is he keeping good care of you? I want to know all the details."

The TARDIS console hummed appreciatively, and Madame Rene let out a tinkling laugh.

"Did he, really?" she tinkled. "Oh, Doctor, you are funny sometimes!"

The Doctor frowned, and headed over to the console. He frowned and it and it glowed apologetically. Madame Rene leaned across and began to set the TARDIS on course, guiding it towards the Inner Circle expertly.

"You never were much of a pilot for her, were you?" she asked the Doctor lightly.

"Hmph," the Doctor replied.

The TARDIS began to rasp and grate, before settling down. Madame Rene frowned, and looked at the scanner.

"We haven't moved anywhere," she said.

"It's like the old girl is busy," the Doctor nodded. "Wait, according to my bleepy-detector (that blue thingy-ma-bob there), we're being boarded."

"That's not happened to me for a while," Madame Rene commented.

Just as the Doctor had predicted, the TARDIS doors opened, and a figure stepped inside the room. As it left the shadows, the Doctor gasped, and recognised the Death Collector called the Judge.

"Doctor!" it said, heading over to him. "And Madame Rene, I see."

"You're still scared of me, I notice," Madame Rene nodded.

"What do you want?" the Doctor frowned. "You're lucky I'm busy saving Crystal, or I might have paid you lot a visit, and held you all responsible for what happened to her."

"I came to warn you," the Judge said. "You won't get into the Inner Circle – they're blocking you off. And don't come near us Death Collectors either; we're trying to keep the Inquisitor out. If he gets to us, we've no idea what he might do…"

"Thank you," the Doctor replied. "You can go now."

"Sorry," the Judge sighed. "About Crystal."

The Judge headed to the doors, and disappeared. Madame Rene looked at the Doctor, and raised an eyebrow.

"Now what?" she asked.

"We try going to the Inner Circle," the Doctor said.

"But he said –"

"I know what he said," the Doctor interrupted. "But I want to see if he's telling the truth. Now, you ready to go?"

Madame Rene nodded, as the Doctor set the TARDIS on course once more.

"You seem different," the Doctor casually mentioned, leaning against the console.

"I feel different," Madame Rene smiled, sitting down on the nearest chair. "Like I'm 100 years younger…"

She laughed, and so did the Doctor. As the TARDIS began to fade away, the console glowed appreciatively.

"I think we'll get her back," the Doctor smiled quietly.

"Wait and see," Madame Rene replied. "Wait and see…"

**To be continued...  
**


	15. Stop Telephoning Me

The Doctor stepped out of the TARDIS, and frowned. Madame Rene followed, shutting the door behind her.

"This isn't the Inner Circle," she muttered. "Where are we?"

The Doctor licked his finger, and raised it into the air. He then licked his finger again, grimacing at the taste as he waggled his tongue.

"It's the year 2221, and we're on the planet Tea Leaf," the Doctor frowned.

"Where the only thing they have is a phone box and a fountain," Madame Rene sighed. "I wonder why the Inner Circle deflected us here."

"Probably because nothing ever happens here," the Doctor shrugged. "Let's hope the Inner Circle don't know I've tried to get to them."

"Shall we return to the TARDIS?" Madame Rene asked.

The Doctor shook his head, and strode over to the telephone box. A woman was using the phone inside it, so he turned his back to her and waited.

"Don't call me Anne Marie," the woman snapped. "You know full well that everyone calls me by my surname – Stanley. What do you mean, 'why am I using my maiden name?' You know full well I want a divorce, Phillip."

After several more minutes, the Doctor could not bear to hear anymore, and headed back to the TARDIS. He smiled, and watched Madame Rene run her hand along the wooden box, occasionally fixing bits of peeling paint with her fingers as she went.

"You should take more care of her," she told the Doctor. "Poor girl, tumbling through that vortex and doing all sorts of things – now, if she had a good pilot such as myself, she might be okay, but…"

"I'm more than capable," the Doctor frowned. "My flying is extremely satisfactory. Passing a driving test isn't everything, you know…"

"The telephone box is free," Madame Rene laughed.

"That's funny, I didn't hear that awful woman leave," the Doctor grinned. "No wonder old Phillip wants to divorce Anne Marie, or Stanley or whatever she was called, she wouldn't stop talking!"

As he headed back over to the telephone box, he paused. Realising that he was right, he began to run.

"Anne Marie never did leave that telephone box!" he cried.

"What do you mean?" Madame Rene asked, hurrying over.

"Stand back," the Doctor warned. "I'm about to open the doors…"

He grabbed the telephone box's handle, and pulled it open. He reached for the phone, and as he lifted it from the receiver, the voice of Anne Marie filled the air.

"Somebody help me…" she said in a ghostly voice. "Please, it's oh so dark here… Is anybody there? Phillip? Anybody?"

The Doctor sighed sadly, and put the phone down. Madame Rene placed a hand on his shoulder.

"It wasn't your fault," she said. "You couldn't have seen."

"I know," the Doctor nodded. "But what killed her?"

Madame Rene waved a hand through the air, and her crystal ball appeared, floating centimetres above her palms.

"I can't see…" she frowned. "Wait, I can… I thought it was just smoky, but that's what I'm looking at."

"I don't understand," the Doctor said.

"The creature is made of smoke!" Madame Rene explained.

She pointed to the phone, which was leaking smoke from its mouthpiece. With a wave of her hand, the crystal ball disappeared, and Madame Rene slammed the door shut.

"We've got to go," she said.

The Doctor hesitated, until the smoke had filled up the telephone box entirely.

"What is it?" he asked in horror.

"A Shelbydian," Madame Rene replied. "Now run!"

She pulled him to the side as the smoke shot at him. Together, they ran back to the TARDIS, where the Doctor struggled with the key.

"I can't get her open!" he growled.

"The smoke's coming!" Madame Rene cried.

The Doctor cursed the small key in his hand, and it finally slipped into place. He burst through the TARDIS doors, Madame Rene following.

"Now what?" she asked. "Oh God…"

"What?" the Doctor cried.

"I didn't close the door!"

She whipped around in horror, as the smoke wafted towards her. Looking around for the Doctor, she saw that he had disappeared. Backing away from the smoke, Madame Rene hid behind a coral arch, but the smoke continued to drift ever closer.

"Where is it?" the Doctor sighed, frantically searching.

He rummaged through the piles of junk, eventually finding the fan he was looking for. He inspected it for a second, before pulling out the Sonic Screwdriver. After a few quick buzzes, the Doctor was fairly sure it would work, and he darted back to the console room. He burst into the room, raising the fan with a cry, before he realised that it was empty.

"Madame Rene?" he called. "Shelbydian?"

He left the TARDIS for a moment, and looked around outside. He saw that the small panel covering the TARDIS' telephone was open. Nervously, he picked up the phone, and he could immediately hear Madame Rene's faint voice.

"Someone help me…" she pleaded. "It's dark here… I don't like it…"

The Doctor put down the phone, and slammed the panel shut. The Shelbydian smoke rose up behind him, and as he turned around, he blew the fan, ploughing the smoke through the air… and straight into a jar, which was carried by –

"Madame Rene!" the Doctor gasped. "What happened? You're alive!"

"It trapped me," Madame Rene explained. "So I pretended to be trapped in your phone, and I managed to escape while it was scanning your phone. Now, what do we do with this jar?"

"Keep it in the TARDIS?" the Doctor shrugged.

"Or throw it from an asteroid," Madame Rene said brightly. "Your choice."

"I think the second one," the Doctor grinned. "Come on, let's go."

"We will get to the Inner Circle; you know that, don't you?" Madame Rene smiled.

They entered the TARDIS, and it began to fade away.

"I do," the Doctor said quietly. "I do."

**To be continued...  
**


	16. Crash and Burn Girl

The Doctor looked up from the TARDIS console as Madame Rene entered the room, clutching several heavy books. She dropped them onto a seat, and sat down next to it.

"Any luck?" the Doctor asked.

For the past few hours, Madame Rene had been looking at books on the Inner Circle, wondering if there was any way they could get to it.

"No," she sighed. "But they all seem to mention immortals – maybe we need one of them?"

"They are one member down," the Doctor nodded. "We could offer them a seventh member."

"They wouldn't take the bait," Madame Rene shook her head. "None of them are that stupid."

The Doctor nodded reluctantly, his brain kicking into gear. A few seconds later, he grinned.

"What?" Madame Rene asked.

"When Crystal was first taken to the Inner Circle, she was captured by Podmore," he explained. "He's the Inner Circle's messenger boy – and he's pretty stupid."

"Great," Madame Rene smiled. "Now all we need to do is find ourselves an immortal."

A few hours later, the Doctor was writing on a blackboard in chalk, while Madame Rene read out helpful quotes from various books. They had so far worked out when Hadrius Andes and Tina Felden died, which was fairly unhelpful as both were members of the Inner Circle.

"I've hit a dead end," the Doctor sighed. "We know when Tina and Hadrius died, but we don't know anyone else! If we only knew one more person, we could map out a pattern and find another immortal!"

"Maybe we could ask the Death Collectors?" Madame Rene shrugged.

"No," the Doctor shook his head. "They said that we should stay away, cos the Inquisitor wants revenge on them and they can't risk having anyone in their realm."

"Hang on!" Madame Rene grinned. "Crystal! You know when she died, right? Place her death into the equation!"

The Doctor grinned, and began to furiously write on the chalkboard. After several more hours, he had a result, and set the TARDIS in motion. When it had landed, the Doctor led Madame Rene out of the double doors, and into a cramped ship.

"It looks like we're in a plane," he said. "And it's… Oooh, about…"

"1937," Madame Rene finished. "Let's explore. Did you find out who the immortal was?"

The Doctor shook his head, and opened the door to the cockpit.

"Is anybody there?" a voice called. "Hello? Blasted radio!"

"Can I do anything to help?" the Doctor asked politely.

"Who are you?"

The woman looked around, and stood up. The Doctor gasped as he realised who she was.

"But... You –"

"If you'd like to wipe that perhaps permanent look of alarm off your kisser, you'll discover we're having an emergency," the woman replied.

"But you're Amelia Earhart!" the Doctor beamed. "You're a legend!"

"Why thank you," she bounced. "Now, help me get a signal on the radio, buck."

She indicated the pilot seat, but the Doctor hesitated.

"I can't help you," he said sadly. "I need you to help me."  
"What do you mean, ace?" she asked.

"One second," the Doctor smiled.

He ducked out of the room, almost banging into Madame Rene. She leaned forwards, trying to get a look at Amelia.

"It's Amelia Earhart," the Doctor hissed.

"The famous pilot?" Madame Rene smiled.

"Yes!" the Doctor whispered. "And her plane's about to crash! She's an immortal!"

"I know," Madame Rene nodded. "You worked out the pattern. It has to be her – oh, wait. You just said the plane was about to crash."

The Doctor nodded, and Madame Rene ran back to the TARDIS. Amelia appeared at the door as the Doctor closed the doors to his ship, and it faded away.

"I'm not one to shy away from danger," she said, returning to the cockpit.

The Doctor ran to the TARDIS console, as it exploded in a shower of sparks. Madame Rene assisted him in flying the TARDIS next to the plane, which was beginning to crash into the sea.

"The old girl's not used to flying!" the Doctor cried. "She hasn't in a long time!"

"Lucky you've got such an excellent pilot," Madame Rene replied.

"Thank you," the Doctor smiled.

"I meant me," Madame Rene replied.

The TARDIS flew down through the air, landing just above the water, hovering slightly. Madame Rene ran to the doors, and opened them.

"The plane's crashed," she confirmed. "Actually – I think you hit it!"

"My TARDIS flying skills are perfect," the Doctor scowled. "Can you see Amelia?"

He looked back at the console, before returning his eyes to the door. Madame Rene was gone, and he quickly heard a splash. With a gasp, he ran towards the doors, and leapt into the water. Everything was dark, but nonetheless, he swam down, looking for Madame Rene.

"Over here!" she called, waving a hand.

Before the Doctor could begin to work out how she could talk under water, he swam down and joined her. Amelia was pinned to a rock, under a large piece of her plane. Next to her, her immortal body was forming, and slowly running out of air. Madame Rene pulled the body up, and swam to the surface. The Doctor leant across to Amelia's body, and sadly closed her eyes.

"Air!" he gasped, as he reached the surface.

Madame Rene reached down and pulled him from the water, wrapping a towel around his as he lay on the TARDIS floor. After catching his breath, he looked up at Amelia's immortal body, which was laying on the floor the opposite side of the console. She coughed and spluttered, waking up.

"What's going on?" she asked. "Where am I, lady?"

"My name's Madame Rene," Madame Rene replied kindly. "And you're in the Doctor's spaceship. We need your help, I'll explain everything."

The Doctor watched Madame Rene explain the ins and outs of being an immortal to Amelia, and smiled – maybe he would get to the Inner Circle after all.

"Hold on Crystal," he muttered quietly. "Hold on…"

**To be continued...  
**


End file.
